La Jedi
by Zillah666
Summary: Selanïe, ami de Anakin, depuis leurs entrainements, essaie de l'empêcher de sombrer totalement dans le coté obscur, vas t elle réussir ? Chapitre 14 publié.
1. chapitre 1

Ma première fic sur star wars c un spoiler, je suis plus très des événements c'est un spoiler, je risque donc de modifier pas mal de chose, mais l'histoire de base est la meme, je ne touche pas a star wars la menace fantome.

Chapitre 1

Le petit Anakin avait considérablement grandi, et ne rêvait que de revoir Padmé, qu'il n'avait pas oublié depuis le premier jour, où, enfant il avait crut voir un ange. Ses entraînements avait porté ses fruits, auprès d'Obi Wan, il deviendrait un jedi, puisque comme celui-ci aimait a le répété son fidèle padawan, était l'élu qui détruirait enfin le mal.

Un jour lors d'une mission qui consistait à sauver le chancelier Palpatine, accompagné de R2D2 et de son maître, ainsi que d'une autre jeune padawan du nom de Selanïe, elle était originaire de la bordure extérieur.

Elle est Anakin devinrent amis, pendant les entraînements, elle avait de long cheveux noirs ramené en une lourde tresse, la capuche de son manteau toujours ramené sur son visage qui cachait ses splendides yeux violet tirant sur le gris argenté, une robe fendu, un pantalon en dessous, elle était très pale, comme si elle ne voyait que peut les soleils, elle n'aimait pas se montrer, très discrète on ne le remarquer que durant les batailles ou elle s'avéraient être une redoutable jedi, son maître était Yoda, qui l'avait recueilli en tant que padawan.

Lors de cette mission ou il réussirent a délivrer Palpatine, Selanïe eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme si la victime était également l'orchestrateur de tous sa. Elle pensa avoir tord mais fit par de son sentiment a Anakin.

Je pense que Palpatine n'est pas ce qui semble être…, murmura t-elle à bord du vaisseau qui les ramenait

Tu te fais des idées Sela, c'est un homme bon.

Si tu le dis.

Nous arrivons ! s'exclama Obi Wan

Ils amorcèrent l'atterrissage, ils apprirent par la suite, qu'il y avait eu un attenta contre Padmé, ce qui mi Anakin dans tous ses états. Il était tellement pressé de la voir, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, a peine ils entrèrent que Jar Jar Binks, cria

Miré, missi amigos, Miré madame !

Bonjour Ani, Obi Wan et…….. , commença la sénatrice

Selanïe…. Savez-vous qui a pu tentez de vous assassiné ? demanda t-elle directement (elle ne supportait pas les bavardages inutiles)

Des ennemis de la république je suppose…

Calme toi Sela, alors tu es devenu sénatrice

Oui après mon deuxième mandat, la nouvelle reine a voulu que j'aille au sénat, Oh Ani sa fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est vu, mais tu restera toujours le petit garçon de Tatooine.

Cette phrase lui fit mal, il aurait voulu qu'elle le voie comme un valeureux Jedi, digne d'elle, non comme un enfant.

Il faut vous mettre en sécurité, dit Obi Wan, Anakin é Selanïe vont vous accompagner sur Naboo.

Très bien je vais faire mes bagages.

Elle parti dans un nuage de cheveux et de voiles, laissant le padawan rêveur, Obi Wan sorti a sa suite. Il voulut le suivre mais fut arrêter par Sela.

Tu sais que c'est interdit d'éprouver de l'amour. C'est mauvais sa entraîne le doute, la peur…

Oui, je sais mais regarde la elle est parfaite.

Ani, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette femme, elle va t'attirer des ennuis…

Pourquoi dis-tu sa ? s'énerva t-il, serais-tu jalouse ?

Allons ne dit pas de bêtises, tu vas sombrer de sa faute, je le sais, je le sens

Sela, tu vois le mal partout.

Je le vois ou il est !

Arrête…, dit-il sur un ton condescendant qui l'irrita de plus belle

« Mais tu crois donc tous savoir » pensa –t-elle

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la serré dans ses bras comme le ferais un frère avec sa sœur. Mais a peine ses bras touchèrent ses épaules, qu'elle émit un petit cris de surprise, et qu'elle lui mit une gifle, en s'enfuyant.

Il se tint la joue quelque seconde, il l'avait vu combattre des dizaine d'hommes ou autres en gardant un visage impassible, est la pour une simple accolade, elle avait eu l'air terrorisé, et de plus lui avait mi une claque. Il voulut la rattraper pour lui demander des comptes. Mais il fut retenu par Yoda.

Laisse ma padawan, son cœur est encore effrayer, c'est mauvais pour elle. Mais il faut qu'elle se calme.

Mais qu'a-t-elle ? demanda t-il agacé

Tu le sauras si elle le décide uniquement…

Review please dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Selanïe était partie se calmer, trop d'images revenaient dans sa tête, elle devrait aller s'excuser auprès d'Anakin, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle rejoignit le vaisseau, qui devait les conduire sur Naboo. Elle aurait préféré rester au temple avec son maître, mais ça aurait été un affront. La protection de la sénatrice, elle n'allait être qu'un boulet aux chevilles de son ami, qui va sûrement chercher à la séduire. Celui-ci était obstiné, elle ne resterait pas de marbre.

Une fois sur place, elle décida d'aller faire un tour, prétextant de vérifier, s'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis, mais elle ne voulait pas assister au début de la chute de l'élu. Sa capuche éternellement rabattue sur sa tête, elle sortit, cherchant un endroit où s'asseoir dans le vaste pré, qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle repéra un rocher et s'y installa.

Des pensées se bousculait dans sa tête, elle devait empêcher son ami de sombrer dans le coté obscur, elle devait l'éloigner de cette femme et de ses coupes de cheveux excentriques. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensés, elle n'avait pas entendu Anakin approcher. Il émit un raclement de gorge pour la prévenir de son arrivé, Selanïe sursauta et se retourna, son sabre laser dans la main.

Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, tu serais déjà morte, assura t-il

Sûrement…, reconnut-elle

Pourquoi t'isoles-tu ? Nous sommes en sécurité, aucun ennemi ne viendra.

Parce que tu aimes la sénatrice, et que je n'aurais pas voulu voir ta parade de séduction. Ani, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas, tu va devenir un puissant Jedi, il ne faut pas te laisser gouverner par tes sentiments !

Écoute-moi, depuis que je suis enfant, je rêve d'elle, il n'y a pas un jour, ou je n'ai pas pensé à elle.

C'est mal, les sentiments t'aveuglent et t'entraînent vers la jalousie.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Jamais, je ne rejoindrai le coté obscur. Je te le promets.

C'est une promesse sur le sable, vite faite, vite effacée.

Non ! Aïe confiance en moi.

Anakin voulut s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras comme pour sceller, cette promesse, mais elle fit un mouvement de recul.

Mais pourquoi as-tu peur ? s'étonna-t-il

Rien, je ne veux pas que l'on me touche, prétexta Selanïe

Mais ce n'est que de l'amitié, pas plus, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Même… je ne peux pas…, s'obstina Selanïe.

Et puis, pourquoi tu ne rabaisses jamais cette capuche, et cette tenue, tu devrais encore plus te couvrir. Maître Balia est une Jedi et pourtant, elle porte des robes, ça ne l'empêche pas de bien combattre.

Tu as fini tous tes reproches ?

As-tu confiances en moi ?

….

Réponds !

Oui, pour le moment…

Alors pour le moment, laisse-moi sceller ma promesse.

Selanïe ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, Anakin l'entoura de ses bras. Padmé vit de loin toute la scène, qui lui fit horriblement mal au cœur. Ainsi, son petit Ani en aimait une autre qu'elle. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est le visage crispé de la jeune Jedi. Et si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle y aurait vu de la peur, et qu'elle se retenait de ne pas le repousser violemment, en s'enfuyant. Leur proximité était-elle que Padmé détourna le regard et parti se coucher. Enfin, Selanïe, ne supportant plus, repoussa doucement son ami. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Elle aurait voulu courir. Anakin vit la peur, et le dégoût dans ses yeux.

Selanïe, explique-moi ce qui t'es arrivée pour qu'une simple accolade t'effraie à ce point ?

Rien, laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle partit faisant tout son possible pour ne pas courir. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, reprenant son souffle comme si elle avait couru. Anakin, quant à lui, se doutait vaguement de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il se rappelait encore de la première fois ou il l'avait vue.

« « « Flash back » » »

Ca faisait un mois qu'Anakin était au temple et s'entraînait, dur comme fer et Obi Wan était passé maître. Un jour Yoda arriva, avec une petite fille, avec de longs cheveux et des yeux sublimes, elle était terrorisé, mais ne pleurait pas.

Ma nouvelle Padawan, Selanïe sera ! affirma t-il. Pour l'instant, d'un médecin, elle a besoin.

Ani s'approcha et murmura : - N'aïe pas peur, tout le monde est gentil, ici.

Je n'ai pas peur ! murmura t-elle d'une voix étrangement froide et rauque pour quelqu'un de son âge. Elle voulut se mettre debout, mais ses jambes ne tenaient pas. Elle s'effondra, et se mit à sangloter.

Je suis sale, et je ne sais même pas tenir debout.

Le calme dans ton esprit, le conserver tu dois, lui conforta Maître Yoda. C'est bien ce que tu voulais dire? Ou sinon, tu mets « Le calme dans ton esprit, tu dois le conserver, lui conforta Anakin » C'est juste que la position des mots qui me laisse hésitante. Yoda utilise ses phrases en vers, tandis que les humains comme Obi-Wan ou Ani, non.

Un droïd docteur arriva, il la porta lentement, mais avant, elle demanda au jeune Padawan d'Obi-Wan:

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Anakin Skywalker

Moi c'est Selanïe Stolen.

On est ami ?

Oui.

« « « Fin flash back » » »

Ils étaient restés amis. Selanïe est toujours restée froide et neutre, mais Anakin et elle faisaient preuve de beaucoup de complicité. On les voyait beaucoup ensemble. S'entraînant sans relâche, ils progressaient vite, dés qu'ils furent assez fort, on leur donna leur manteau, et depuis ce moment-là, elle ne quitta plus cette capuche. Le jeune Jedi partit tout de même se coucher dans la chambre entre celle de Padmé et de Selanïe.

* * *

Merci a Marilla Chan et a marion pour les reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre j'aimerais beaucoup votre avis dessus, merci ;)

Chapitre 3

Anakin s'était endormi, mais un cauchemar perturba son sommeil. Il bougeait, se débattait contre des ennemis invisibles. Selanïe ressentit sa crainte, elle se leva et courut dans la chambre à coté. Elle le vit, en sueur, murmurant des « non !». Elle s'approcha vite:

Ani, Ani réveille-toi !

Aucune réaction, elle le secoua un peu, pour lui dire de bouger, mais pris dans son rêve il lui attrapa le bras, et la fit tomber, mais elle l'entraîna dans sa chute et il tomba sur elle. Il la reconnut alors, mais le regard de la padawan se dévoila, pour revivre une scène du passé. Il revit alors la petite fille, ses longs cheveux noirs raides étaient encore plus longs, sa chemise de nuit mauve la mettait remarquablement en valeur. Elle murmura alors :

Je suis sale…

Calme toi, lui dit Anakin doucement. Il la regarda sans comprendre, puis il posa sa main sur la sienne:

Non ne me touchez pas, allez vous en ! s'écria Selanïe. Pitié…

Le jeune Jedi se leva rapidement, il crut avoir compris ce qui lui était arrivé, il voulut l'aider à se relever. Mais elle se recula vers un coin, elle passa ses bras autour de ses jambes, et se berçait, des larmes coulaient de ses joues :

Je suis sale… je suis sale…, répéta-t-elle.

Souvent étant petit, Anakin l'avait trouvé, dans cet état, mais il ne comprenait pas, puis il avait oublié. Autrement, il aurait compris: elle avait été violée lorsqu'elle était petite. C'était ignoble. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement, elle essaya de reculer encore plus, mais elle était bloquée par le mur.

Sela, c'est moi Ani, il n'y a personne d'autre. Calme-toi, c'est du passé tout ça, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Ani ?...

Elle reprenait peu à peu conscience. Elle se sentit mal, elle s'était laissée aller, elle n'avait pas su se contrôler, malgré les leçons de maître Yoda.

Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû..., s'excusa-t-elle.

Calme toi, c'est pas grave, dis-moi qui t'a fait ça ?

Il s'est enfui lorsque Yoda est arrivé. Anakin, promets-moi de ne rien répéter à personne, je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde, comme tu es en train de me regarder, je ne veux pas de pitié!

Non, c'est promis, lui rassura-t-il avant de se rendre compte que c'était sa deuxième promesse qu'il faisait à son amie.

A quoi rêvais-tu Ani ? changea-t-elle de sujet rapidement.

Ma mère ! Elle va mourir, je le sens, il faut qu'on aille sur Tatooine.

Et la sénatrice…, lui rappela-t-elle.

Elle nous accompagne…

Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, elle va t'attirer des ennuis.

Je sais ce que je fais, aller tu devrais aller dormir.

Ca sert à rien, je n'y arriverais plus.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, dans la pièce voisine.

Si c'est Padmé, elle risque de se demander ce que tu fais dans ma chambre en chemise de nuit, commenta Anakin. Avec moi en caleçon, ajouta-t-il, visiblement amusé.

Comme si Selanïe prenait soudain conscience de la tenue de son ami, elle se mit à rougir, puis détourna la tête. Anakin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de lui lancer un regard lourd de sous-entendu, les pas se rapprochèrent. Elle courut dans la salle de bain, puis attendit qu'elle rentre pour sortir par la porte qui menait de la salle de bain au salon. Anakin enfila une chemise et ouvrit juste avant que Padmé ne toqua. Ce qui ébranla légèrement la sénatrice:

Ani, j'ai cru entendre des bruits de voix, provenant de ta chambre.

J'ai fait un cauchemar, lui rassura-t-il.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit, puis parlèrent toute la nuit. Le Padawan Jedi lui expliqua que Obi Wan ne lui faisait pas assez confiance et Padmé lui trouvait qu'il avait mûri. Ensemble, ils évoquèrent ensuite leurs souvenirs commun et puis, à l'aube, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Au début, la sénatrice ne voulait pas, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas le droit, qu'elle refusait de vivre cachée et que c'était contraire à ses principes, mais finalement, elle cédait, et Anakin en était conscient.

Le lendemain, un vaisseau les conduisit sur Tatooine, ils allèrent voir son ancien maître pour lui demander où était sa mère.

Oh, mais c'est le petit Ani ! s'exclama t-il, surpris de revoir Anakin adolescent.

Où est ma mère ? s'impatienta le jeune Jedi.

Je l'ai vendu, à un homme qui l'a affranchi, puis s'est marié avec par la suite. Tiens voilà leur adresse.

Ils allèrent à l'adresse indiqué. Un homme, assez grand, était devant la maison, avec ce qui devait être sa fille et son fils.

Bonsoir, commença poliment le Jedi. Je m'appelle Anakin Skywalker

Je savais que tu viendrais un jour. Écoute mon garçon, je suis désolée, mais ta mère s'est faite enlever par les hommes des sables, voilà 2 mois et elle doit être morte.

Non !

Je suis désolé, c'était une femme merveilleuse.

Elle est peut-être encore vivante.

C'est fort peu probable. Venez vous restaurer, et nous allons vous offrir un abri pour la nuit.

Selanïe savait que Anakin allait quand même chercher sa mère et elle le suivrait les hommes des sables sont redoutables. Comme prévu, le soir venu, alors que tout le monde s'était endormi, elle le vit sortir sans bruit, il prit un véhicule, mais juste lorsqu'il allait démarrer, il sentit une présence qui l'observait.

Sela, pourrais-tu éviter de m'espionner? Si tu veux m'aider, viens avec moi, mais, n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher.

Je t'aiderai ! assura t-elle, je te dois bien ça…

Elle prit un véhicule, et ils partirent ensemble jusqu'au village où ils se séparèrent chacun d'un côté pour trouver sa mère. Ce fut Ani, qui la trouva. Il la détacha, elle le regarda, puis le reconnut soudainement:

Ani, comme tu es devenu beau !

Allez, viens maman, on s'en va

Non, c'est trop tard, pour moi…

Ne dis pas ça! Tu m'as tellement manqué Maman !

Mais sache que je suis très fière de ce que tu es devenu, je t'aime mon fils…

Sa mère mourut, sur cette phrase, Ani pleurait sur le corps de sa mère, Sela venait d'arriver, mais ne fit pas de bruit. D'un coup, le Padawan Jedi se leva et sortit son sabre laser. Une sombre colère gronda en lui, il vit à peine qu'il passait à côté de son amie d'enfance. Il allait les tuer, tous, pour venger sa mère, tous, ils mourraient de sa main. Selanïe le regarda, impuissante, elle y passerait aussi, si elle tentait de l'arrêter. Il avait tué sa mère, il l'avait tué lui, prit sa dernière parcelle d'innocence, il n'avait dorénavant plus aucune famille, comme il l'est détestait comme il aima les tués, les faire souffrir, autant que lui souffrais, les larmes et le sang mélangés plus rien dans sa tête paraissait cohérent. Il ne vit pas le regard horrifié que lui lança son amie. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son saccage, il prit le corps de sa mère. Et ils repartirent sans un mot.

Une fois devant la maison, il posa le corps, pour qu'ils l'enterrent. Puis soudain, il commença à prendre conscience de ses actes, il regarda Selanïe, qui détourna le regard. Non, pas elle, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Puis, il regarda Padmé, elle ne savait rien. Il allait se confier, elle lui pardonnerait.

En effet la sénatrice, le regarda avec compassion:

ce n'était pas grave…

Selanïe, quand à elle, était en dehors de la maison, elle s'était assise. Anakin vint la trouver.

Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à la scène d'hier.

Elle tourna la tête, lentement.

Ton destin est bien sombre, lui annonça-t-elle, triste.

Que vois-tu pour moi ? s'inquiéta Anakin.

Je vois un masque. Tu seras condamné à vivre dans un masque, tu deviendras un puissant seigneur Sith, je l'ai vu pendant ta bataille, les enfants, les femmes, tous sans aucune différence, ils sont morts.

Ils ont tué ma mère ! s'indigna-t-il.

Tous ? Même les enfants ? demanda t-elle ironiquement

Non…, tu as raison, mais jamais, je ne deviendrai un seigneur noir!

Selanïe n'était pas convaincu, mais elle ferait tout, pour que cela n'arrive pas et pour commencer, elle devait l'éloigner de Padmé.

Écoute, tu ne respectes déjà pas le code. Les sentiments sont proscrits, tu le sais très bien. Abandonne cette folie avec Padmé.

Les sentiments sont proscrits, et pourtant je suis ami avec toi.

L'amitié est une chose, mais l'amour en est une autre: vous allez vivre dans le mensonge. Imagine que vous ayez des enfants.

Ne te fais pas de souci, l'amour est la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Elle ne me conduira au coté obscur.

- Nous verrons bien, mais sache que jamais tu ne perdras jamais mon amitié, lui souffla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire discret.

Voilà 3ème chapitre terminé dites moi ce que vous en pensez, un grand merci à ma correctrice pour ses conseils et ses corrections et merci aussi à pititesly et Mélinda


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Marion pour toutes ses corrections ! Et puis à **Galia-Rogue**(la voilà la suite)et à **Pitite-Sly** (pour Padmé tu verra bien lol)

Chapitre 4

C3PO arriva pour les prévenir que Obi Wan avait un problème et qu'il avait laissé un message sur R2D2. Anakin courut pour voir son contenu. Il le regarda dans la mémoire de son droïde: durant son enquête pour savoir qui avait atteint à la vie de Padmé, son maître avait découvert une planète où se construisait une armée et il avait aussi trouvé un chasseur de prime. Il était maintenant en grand danger et il demandait également de transmettre le message au sénat. C'est ce qu'Anakin fit rapidement.

Il faut, qu'on aille l'aider ! s'exclama l'ex-reine  
- Non, tu dois rester en sécurité. Nous allons rentrer sur Naboo, rétorqua Anakin d'un ton sérieux.  
- Enfin, Ani tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, il va se faire tuer !  
- Le sénat va les aider, le chancelier va envoyer du secours, la rassura le jeune Jedi.  
- Tu fais trop confiance à cet homme, dit Selanïe  
- Allez Ani, il faut qu'on y aille, supplia la sénatrice  
- Bon et bien allons-y…, céda t-il

Selanïe se dit que finalement la sénatrice n'était peut-être pas la gamine pleurnicharde qu'elle imaginait. Ils partirent tous secourir Obi Wan sur Genosis. A peine qu'ils arrivèrent, ils se firent capturés et jetés dans une cellule froide et humide. Ils savaient que le lendemain ils allaient être mis dans une arène. Attachés chacun à un mur, les deux padawans firent sauter leurs chaînes, ainsi que celle de la sénatrice.

C'est lugubre ici, murmura Padmé  
- Ta beauté rend cette pièce supportable, affirma Anakin

Selanïe le regarda avec surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé entendre ce genre de phrase dans la bouche de son ami, Padmé rougit, mais dans l'ombre, cela ne se vit pas, et Anakin lui fit son plus beau sourire:

Padmé, si nous sortons de cet enfer, voudras-tu te marier avec moi ?

Selanïe crut qu'elle allait suffoquer, son ami n'avait pas le droit et il le savait. La surprise se lit sur le visage de Padmé, ainsi qu'un immense bonheur. Soudain, un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Anakin le remarqua sur son visage:  
- Qu'y a t-il? Tu ne veux pas ? demanda t-il anxieux  
- Si, mais je voulais savoir…, échappa-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

Elle se retourna vers Selanïe, et la regarda.  
- Est-ce que vous deux, vous avez…, commença t-elle d'une voix hésitante avant de se taire.

Un silence s'imposa, puis Selanïe comprit soudain où elle voulait en venir, elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, et regarda Anakin qui commençait lui aussi à comprendre. Les deux se mirent à sourire. Cela ne leur seraient jamais venu à l'idée, sauf la fois où Selanïe s'était retrouvée par accident en dessous d'Anakin. Les padawans chassèrent bien vite l'idée, mais la sénatrice interpréta mal ce silence:

Je vois, je ne pourrais pas supporter…  
- Non, nous n'avons jamais rien fait, cela ne nous serait jamais venu à l'idée, interrompit précipitamment Selanïe  
- Alors tu es d'accord ? redemanda Anakin soulagé  
- Mais nous allons vivre cachés. Si le conseil l'apprend, tu seras renvoyé, argumenta Padmé en vain.  
- J'en prends le risque pour rester auprès de toi, dit-il en prenant ses mains puis il se retourna vers son amie, D'ailleurs je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin Selanïe, mais personne d'autre ne devra être au courant.  
- Tu sais pourtant que je désapprouve, répliqua Selanïe, peu irritée.  
- S'il te plaît, tu es ma meilleure amie, ma seule véritable amie en fait, supplia Anakin.

Tous dans sa tête lui hurlaient de dire non, de refuser catégoriquement, et de le dénoncer au conseil, mais Selanïe ne put s'y résoudre, le regard suppliant d'Anakin vint à bout de son refus :  
- Je veux bien, mais tu me revaudras ça, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Et comment ? s'étonna Anakin  
- On verra en temps voulu !  
- D'accord, assura t-il  
- Alors je serais ton témoin…  
- Merci beaucoup.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais se retint, Padmé ne comprit pas son geste mais ne dit rien.

Il ne faudrait pas oublier que nous sommes dans une cellule, rappela Selanïe les jeunes amoureux de la situation. Il vaut mieux que l'on dorme demain, si vous voulez une chance de pouvoir vous marier.

Padmé et Anakin dormirent dans un coin et Selanïe à l'opposé. Le début de la décadence de son ami allait commencer par un mariage, Selanïe le savait, elle aurait voulu s'approcher de Padmé, et lui trancher la gorge, mais après tout peut-être demain, se fera t-elle tuée avec un peu de chance. Elle l'a haïe, elle savait que c'était mal, elle commençait à sentir un pouvoir obscur qui envahir son esprit. Après cette mission, elle s'en irait loin d'eux, elle ne pouvait plus les endurer.  
Le lendemain comme prévu, ils furent conduits au milieu de l'arène, où Obi Wan déjà attacher à un pilier les attendait.

Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Obi-Wan, visiblement mécontent.  
- On est venu vous aidez maître ! se défendit Anakin.  
- Je vois et qui va vous aider vous? dit son maître d'un ton sarcastique. Vous avez prévenu le sénat ?  
- Bien sur ! répondit Ani, peu frustré par l'attitude de son maître.

Lorsque les monstres furent rentrés dans l'arène, Padmé réussit à se détacher et grimpa en haut du pilier auquel elle était accrochée. Ce fut ensuite Selanïe qui réussit à se défaire des cordes, elle libéra les autres le plus rapidement qu'elle put. Après avoir réussi à terrasser les trois monstres, ils entreprirent, à eux trois, une lutte acharnée que le comte Dooku envoya ensuite ses soldats. Puis, les jedis arrivèrent accompagnés des clones pour les aider et le comte Dooku voulut s'enfuir, mais Anakin, accompagné par Obi Wan et Sela, le rattrapèrent.

Même à trois, ils n'étaient pas assez forts face au comte. Alors que Obi Wan était hors d'état de nuire, Anakin manqua de se faire couper le bras droit, mais le comte lui fit tout de même une profonde entaille. Le jeune Padawan hurla de douleur tandis que le comte regarda avec fureur Selanïe, qui l'a empêché de lui couper le bras de son adversaire. Dans un cri de rage incontrôlable, le Comte Dooku se jeta sur elle et d'un coup d'épée, il lui retira sa capuche et lui fit une balafre sur la joue. Il observa le visage de celle qui l'a empêché de coupé le bras de son ennemi :  
- D'une si grande beauté, et dans le mauvais camp, commenta-t-il.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue ensanglantée, et la regarda droit dans les yeux :  
- Rejoins-nous, il y a tellement de haine en toi, tu serais un élément des plus prometteurs.  
- Jamais ! cracha Selanïe en sortant son sabre.

Elle lui fit la même entaille sur le visage avec son sabre. Puis, elle recula, sentant Yoda arriver, il fallait qu'elle oblige le Comte Dooku de rester dans le hangar. Malheureusement, le comte a senti aussi son ancien maître et il prit la fuite alors que Yoda arriva et leur demanda :  
- Du mal, il vous a fait ?  
- Son bras, il lui faut des soins d'urgence ! s'exclama la jeune femme en montrant Anakin qui appuyait très fortement sa blessure avec sa main valide afin d'éviter une hémorragie.  
- Sur le vaisseau de retour, des médecins il y a ! ordonna Yoda.  
- Mais il faut que l'on raccompagne la sénatrice sur Naboo! protesta Anakin  
- Très bien des médecins, sur votre vaisseau j'enverrais, soupira la créature verte.

Yoda partit avec Obi Wan qui avait repris conscience. Selanïe se rappela de l'état du bras de son jeune ami et s'exclama:  
- En attendant, je vais te faire un bandage !  
- Et avec quoi ? demanda Anakin en levant un sourcil.

Comme pour répondre, elle déchira un large bout de sa tunique qui découvrit une de ses jambes, et le serra autour de son bras. Puis, elle en déchira un autre plus long qui servira d'écharpe et elle lui noua dans le cou, ne prenant pas garde, cette fois-ci, à la proximité qu'Anakin leva son bras valide pour lui remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille.

Selanïe se recula promptement, et le regarda bizarrement.  
- Bon, on va retourner sur le vaisseau…, dit-elle précipitamment

En cet instant, le temps sembla s'être arrêter. Anakin s'approchait tandis que Selanïe reculait. Ses yeux bleus la fixaient avec tant d'intensité qu'elle ne put détourner le regard et voyant qu'il se penchait vers elle, elle murmura:  
- Ani, tu vas te marier…

Il n'entendait pas mais qu'est ce qu'il avait, et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle plus ? Il posa une main sur sa taille et murmura contre son oreille :  
- Je sais, mais je ne le suis pas encore…

Elle frissonna, ce n'était pas bien, elle devait faire quelque chose.  
- Ani…, commença t-elle

Elle ne put finit sa phrase, car son ami posait ses lèvres sur les siennes et les bras de Selanïe vinrent entourer le cou, pourtant tout dans sa tête hurlait non. Anakin approfondit encore plus le baiser, elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle le repoussa gentiment, puis prenant soudain conscience de l'acte, elle dit :  
- On aurait pas du !  
- J'en avais envie, et toi aussi. Personne ne sera jamais au courant, rassura t-il.  
- Mais Anakin, tu vas te marier, et…  
- Et rien du tout, lui coupa Anakin. A llons-y avant que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose…  
Sur le vaisseau, les médecins regardèrent la blessure et lui dirent qu'Anakin s'en tirerait avec une simple cicatrice.

Le mariage sur Naboo fut célébré au couché de soleil, avec pour témoins R2D2, C3-PO et Selanïe. A la fin du supplice, la Jedi leur souhaita une vie longue et belle, bien qu'elle savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle ne supportait pas le regard, et les remerciements de la nouvelle madame Skywalker. Elle préféra s'en aller rejoindre Yoda sur Coruscant et plus jamais, elle ne pourrait regarder Anakin comme avant. A son arrivée, Yoda remarqua son trouble et lui demanda :  
- Me parler, tu voudrais ?  
- Non, maître, c'est bon. Je vais aller m'entraîner. Cette guerre est loin d'être finie, dit Selanïe.  
- Des visions tu as eu ? lui interrogea-t-il, intéressé.  
- Oui, mais je ferai tout pour qu'elle n'arrive pas ! se jura-t-elle.  
- Le destin, empêcher tu ne peux, secoua le maître Yoda  
- Je peux le modifier légèrement…, s'obstina-t-elle, sur un ton étrange à la surprise de Yoda qui ne dit rien.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAR : **

**Galia Rogue** Il faut bien que Anakin se marie avec Padmé, faut penser à luke et Leïa lol

**Pititesly :** Fallait mettre de la crème pour tes coups de soleil lol, pi ben voilà la suite !

**Chise :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu vas autant aimé

**Sésé :** je ne promets rien pour Anakin et Selanïe, tu verras bien ce qu'il se passe !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait bientôt cinq ans que le mariage avaient été célébré et depuis les deux amis ne s'étaient pas revus. Anakin et Selanïe se retrouvèrent à une réunion d'information du conseil Jedi, où on les informait que le chancelier Palpatine avait été enlevé par le conte Dooku. Les jedis choisis pour le libérer furent Ani, Sela et Obi Wan.

Anakin avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, et Sela, quant à elle, portait toujours sa capuche, mais ses cheveux, à l'époque tressés, étaient libres et dépassaient par endroit de la capuche. Avant la mission, ils se parlèrent un peu.

Anakin prit son courage à deux mains pour aller voir son amie. Il voulait lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avant le mariage, il l'arrêta :

Sela je voulais te dire, j'ai beaucoup repensé a ce qui s'est passé…

La concernée se retourna et le regarda froidement:

Il ne s'est rien passé ! coupa t-elle sèchement, il ne s'est jamais rien passé !

Anakin regarda son amie, choqué. Son amie n'avait jamais été d'un tempérament festif mais là, elle était complètement renfermée, le regardant cruellement. Elle avait passé cinq ans à l'oublier et à le haïr. Ce n'était pas pour craquer maintenant.

Mais enfin tu ne vas pas nier ! cria Anakin.

Plusieurs jedi se retournèrent leur jetant des regards surpris. Elle le toisa durement et ses yeux le transperçaient. Elle était plus glaciale que l'hiver et elle ajouta brusquement:

Je ne nie rien ! Il ne s'est absolument rien passé !

Elle se détourna dans un bruissement de cape, mais Anakin lui attrapa son bras et la força à lui faire face :

Oh, qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

Selanïe le gifla fortement, et s'exclama :

Ne me touche pas ! Plus jamais !

Elle partie à grandes enjambées tandis qu'Anakin la regarda, décontenancé par son attitude, une main sur sa joue. Il se jura de lui faire payer ce geste, puis se rappela que c'était son amie, et qu'il chercherait à savoir pourquoi elle est devenue si mauvaise du moins avec lui. Obi Wan qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, le regarda et lui demanda :

Que c'est-il passé ?

Absolument rien…, partons ! dit-il précipitamment

Anakin, pour qu'une colère si lourde gronde en elle, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, auriez-vous eu une relation tous les deux ?

Non !

Une colère, comme la sienne, pourrait la faire basculer très vite dans l'autre côté. Il faut savoir ce qu'elle a ! avertit Obi-Wan, inquiet.

Anakin la recroisa quelques minutes plus tard en grande conversation avec un jedi, que jusque là, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ce Jedi-là était un peu plus grand que le jeune Anakin, les cheveux d'un brun très foncé, et les yeux d'un gris métallique et il avait une carrure d'athlète.

Apparemment la conversation devait être très drôle, puisque Selanïe éclata de rire. Anakin, qui venait de passer à coté en essayant de ne pas les regarder, se retourna à une vitesse surprenante, son amie riait. Elle riait vraiment ! Il ne l'avait vue rire qu'une seul fois. C'était qui, ce jedi ? se demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Les Jedi, sollicités par le Conseil, partirent, chacun, dans un vaisseau différent, suivis d'une équipe expérimentée et entraînée pour le combat spatial. Après une fastidieuse course poursuite, les Jedi arrivèrent enfin dans le vaisseau, où était retenu le chancelier.

R2D2, débloque l'ascenseur, ordonna Maître Kenobi.

A peine, entrés dans l'ascenseur, que des droïdes les prirent au piège. L'un d'eux dit :

Rendez-vous, 5 sur 5 !

Peu après, eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se fit massacrer en compagnie de ses collègues. L'ascenseur se bloqua entre deux étages, R2D2 dut à nouveau le débloquer et Anakin, entre temps, était monté sur le toit de l'ascenseur avant de descendre dès que l'ascenseur redémarra.

Une fois, arrivés à destination, ils virent le chancelier attaché à un fauteuil, ils avancèrent pour aller le délivrer, mais le Comte Dooku s'interposa et Obi Wan voulu se battre mais un bloc l'écrasa, la rendant évanoui. Anakin, sous le coup de la rage, sortit son sabre, et commença à se battre :

Avec toute la haine que tu as en toi, tu devrais nous rejoindre du coté obscur, commenta le Comte Dooku.

Cette phrase énerva au plus haut point Selanïe. Elle se jeta sur le Comte Dooku avec violence.

Je crois que notre jeune amie aussi serait une bonne recrue ! ajouta le Comte Dooku.

Jamais, je vous l'ai déjà dit par le passé et je le répète pour la dernière fois, jamais je ne me joindrai à vous ! s'exclama t-elle

Le Comte la repoussa, et elle tomba. Anakin en profita pour le décapiter -le Comte était armé- il avait le droit de le tuer. Il libéra Palpatine puis aida son maître toujours inconscient.

Nous n'avons pas le temps, il va nous retarder, dit le chancelier.

Son sort ne sera pas différent du nôtre ! s'entêta Anakin, détestant à l'idée d'abandonner son maître. Il le porta avec l'aide de Selanïe

Dehors, la bataille faisait rage, le vaisseau tombait, ce qui leur permit de passer par l'ascenseur comme dans un simple couloir, mais malheureusement, le vaisseau se redressa, et leur chute commença. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se raccrocher et ce fut à ce moment-là que Obi Wan se réveilla. L'ascenseur redémarra, et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de sauter. Ils se raccrochèrent au dernier moment et atterrirent dans un couloir qui menait directement sur le général Grievious. Ils combattirent mais le général parvint à s'enfuir. Ils retournèrent donc à leurs vaisseaux, puis regagnèrent le Coruscant.

Une fois sur place, Obi Wan laissa les honneurs à Anakin et Selanïe. Cette dernière vit Padmé, son cœur se serra mais elle devait faire bonne figure, puis elle sentit quelque chose.

« Elle est enceinte, et il n'est pas au courant » pensa t-elle amèrement « voilà donc ce qui causera sa chute ».

Puis de loin, elle aperçut son ami, elle l'avait rencontré lors d'une mission et il s'appelait Waste Jiz Fejen. Elle alla à sa rencontre, saluant, au passage, Padmé, qui voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais la jeune Jedi l'ignora.

Ta mission s'est-elle bien passée ? demanda Waste Jiz, avide de connaître le résultat.

Oui, le chancelier est sain et sauf, malheureusement, mais le général Grievous c'est échappé, dit-elle rageusement. Elle faisait partie des Jedi qui ne font pas confiance totalement au chancelier qui appartenait à la lignée des politiciens.

Calme-toi, tu l'auras, la prochaine fois, et la première mission avec…, commença t-il, curieux.

J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter, je me suis montrée odieuse envers lui, lui coupa-t-elle, désirant pas d'entendre le nom d'Anakin.

Ca n'a pas du être trop dure pour toi, se moqua t-il.

Hé ! s'exclama t-elle. Tu peux parler! Rappelle-moi comment tu as parlé à Mace Windu le jour où tu l'as rencontré ? demanda t-elle hilare

Mais je ne savais pas qui il était! se défendit-il.

N'empêche que…

Oui bon, t'as gagné.

Ils rirent ensemble tandis que Anakin les observait au loin. Celui-ci n'aimait pas ce garçon. A ce moment même, Anakin allait détourner le regard d'eux, ce fameux jedi posa sa main sur l'épaule de son 'amie' pour l'entraîner plus loin.

Ce fut Padmé qui le fit revenir sur terre, en lui annonçant qu'elle était enceinte. Il l'a regarda, bouche bée, puis il s'exclama en dessinant un sourire magnifique sur son visage:

Mais c'est fantastique !

Un grand bonheur l'envahit, un enfant avec la femme qu'il aime.

Je voulais en parler à Selanïe, mais elle avait l'air assez pressé, regretta Padmé, mais fière d'annoncer la nouvelle.

Pourquoi vouloir lui en parler ? demanda t-il suspicieusement

Hé bien, étant ta meilleure amie, je me suis dite que peut-être elle pourrait être la marraine… Au fait, sais-tu qui était ce jeune homme avec elle ? lui interrogea-t-elle. Elle avait aussi aperçu l'étrange Jedi qui était en compagnie de Selanïe.

Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? dit-il, confus.

Ils ont l'air heureux ensemble, peut-être un amour naît entre eux ! s'exclama t-elle, joyeuse pour eux

J'en doute fort. Elle ne transgresserait pas le code Jedi !

Tu l'as bien fait toi!

Oui mais c'est différent ! assura t-il

Et en quoi je te prie ? demanda t-elle les sourcils froncés. Elle a une vie, je pense qu'elle devrait pouvoir, faire ce qui lui chante !

Ecoute Padmé, tu ne la connais pas. Jamais, elle ne pourrait être avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Quelqu'un d'autre ? Que veux tu dire ? demanda t-elle.

Anakin regarda sa femme, elle le fixait intensément comme pour déchiffrer ce qu'il était en train de dire et elle dit calmement en détachant chaque syllabe:

Tu as eu une relation avec elle ?

Non, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous !

Promets-le moi !

Je te le promet, mentit-il

Le premier mensonge qu'il lui dirait. Selanïe avait toujours été son amie à lui, ils avaient toujours été ensemble, et il ne s'était jamais rien passé jusqu'au jour où ils s'étaient embrassés. Lorsque Anakin la vit à ce moment-là, il se rendit conte qu'en se mariant il allait la perdre, son amie. Il l'avait trouvée si belle à ce moment-là, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Mais là, pendant tout le temps où ils ne s'étaient pas revus, Anakin s'était dit qu'elle devait être triste, mais la voir le repousser, et rire avec un autre. Le jeune Jedi se maudissait en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait, en quelque sorte, abandonné, alors qu'il savait tout d'elle. C'était le seul à qui elle avait fait confiance.

Anakin baissa les yeux sur son épouse, enceinte de lui, ça n'aurait pas dû être elle, et il s'en rendit compte, mais il refoula ses pensés au plus profond de lui et prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes, c'était trop tard pour regretter son histoire.

J'irais lui en parler, peut-être voudra t-elle, promit Anakin.

Merci, acquiesça-t-elle en l'enlaçant, profitant de la chaleur du corps de son mari. Elle resta ainsi. Elle se sentait si bien, jamais elle ne pourrait vivre, sans son mari…

* * *

Voilà, une petite review pourme dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci à tous ceux qui review et aussi à ceux qui lise sans reviewer, merci de prendre le temps de lire !


	6. Chapter 6

RAR :

**Chise:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir

**pititsly :** C'est pas sérieux tout ça lol, la prochaine fois l'oublie pas, autrement ben je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours

**Galia Rogue**: Ben j'aurais pu effectivement, mais je suis pas super forte pour raconter se genre de chose lol

**sésé** : La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, mais pas dans se cas si lol, sache que j'ai déjà écrit plusieur chapitre d'avance, mais je fais souvent des modifications, et puis je m'arrange avec ma correctrice car l'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort, j'ai donc rajouter un moment que je voulais rajouter plutard juste pour te remercié de ta longue review ! Et pour Selanïe/Anakin et bien l'avenir te le dira lol!

**Noémie** : Je te remercie beaucoup ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait un peu découvrir cet univers, les films son géniaux !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Anakin alla voir le chancelier après leur mission.

- Je tenais à te remercier pour m'avoir délivrer; dit le chancelier, ravi de voir Anakin.

- C'est normal, c'était ma mission, lui répondit le padawan avec modestie.

- Et puis, je voudrais que tu deviennes mes yeux et mes oreilles au sein du conseil, lui offrit-il.

- Moi, au rang de Maître? s'étonna Anakin avant d'enchaîner. Je doute qu'ils acceptent, ils choisissent eux-mêmes leurs membres.

- Ils auraient tort de ne pas voir quel puissant Jedi tu es devenu!

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils me fassent confiance…

- Tu es très fort comme cette Selanïe. Elle, aussi, m'impressionne.

Anakin détourna brusquement les yeux. Le chancelier le scruta attentivement.

- Tu sais l'amour n'est pas un crime. Je n'ai jamais compris cette règle parmi, les jedi d'empêcher de s'aimer.

- Ne vous faites pas d'idées, nous sommes simplement amis, rien de plus ! se défendit le jeune Jedi avant de se murmurer à lui-même. Ami et encore…

- Ne te braque pas comme ça! le convainc Chancelier. Allez, va maintenant faire part de ma décision au conseil.

A peine cinq minutes après sa sortie, Selanïe arriva dans le bureau du chancelier.

- Vous m'avez fait demander ? Questionna t-elle méfiante à l'égard du Chancelier.

- Oui, tout d'abord pour vous remercier sincèrement de m'avoir secouru. Vos capacités sont stupéfiantes, toute cette haine est… anormale pour une jedi.

- Et ensuite ? Que voulez-vous exactement ? demanda t-elle agressivement.

- Et bien, j'ai cru remarquer, quelque animosité entre vous et Anakin et même s'il ne le montre pas, je sais que cela lui fait mal…

- Vous vous prenez pour qui? Son père ? Je crois qu'il est assez grand pour venir me dire les choses en face, s'énerva t-elle.

Le chancelier l'agaçait sérieusement. Son air innocent qu'il arborait constamment, il n'y avait que Anakin pour y croire.

- Calmez-vous enfin! Je trouve toute cette colère bien inhabituelle!

- Vous êtes un manipulateur hors pair, M. le chancelier, mais je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous faites croire, vous allez faire sombrer Anakin. Comment ? Je ne sais pas, mais vous vous allez y employer.

- Ainsi, c'est ce que vous pensez… mais j'ai toujours été de bon conseil pour ce garçon ! se défendit-il

- Vous flattez son ego et son orgueil, c'est tout. Ce ne sera jamais comme ça que vous m'attirerez moi !

Selanïe partit furieusement vers la salle du conseil pour faire part de ses doutes concernant le chancelier. Elle entra au moment même où Anakin s'assit dans un fauteuil du conseil. Elle ne pouvait parler devant lui. C'était impossible, il allait prendre la défense du chancelier. Elle lança un message télépathique à Obi Wan, c'était lui son maître. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose... Celui-ci se leva, rejoignit la jeune padawan et ensemble, ils sortirent sous le regard plus que surpris d'Anakin.

« Depuis quand se parlent t-ils en cachette ces deux-là? Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais elle s'est arrêtée lorsqu'elle m'a vu, qu'est ce qu'elle me cache? » se demanda-t-il.

Lorsque Obi Wan rentra, il avait une mine grave et à la fin de la réunion, Anakin lui demanda simplement :

- Que voulait-elle ?

- Qui ? demanda son Maître innocemment

- Selanïe ! s'impatienta t-il

- Rien d'important, je t'assure. Par contre, le conseil a décidé de te confier une mission. Ils veulent que tu surveilles le chancelier, dit-il précipitamment voulant éviter le sujet de Selanïe

- Mais ils n'en m'ont pas parlé !

- C'est une mission tout à fait officielle, assura Obi Wan

- Il me demande d'espionner un ami, c'est contre les principes jedi !

- C'est une mission du conseil, tu ne peux pas refuser !

- Je le ferais, grogna t-il en s'éloignant à grand pas.

Anakin partit à la recherche de son amie, si Obi Wan avait habilement détourné le sujet, il ne serait pas de même pour elle : elle ne peut rien lui cacher. Enfin avant…

Il la trouva enfin dans une salle, la tête entre ses mains. Lorsque Selanïe le vit, elle se redressa puis voulut partir, mais le jeune concerné s'interposa entre elle et la sortie.

- Ca ne vas pas ? Tu as pleuré ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Retourne voir le chancelier! Après tout, il te comprend si bien !

Anakin l'observa et la jeune fille sentit son regard la transpercer. Il la sondait, mais son esprit lui était totalement fermé.

- C'est cela qui te gêne? Que je sois ami avec ? demanda t-il d'un ton qu'elle ne supportait comme s'il parlait à une gamine capricieuse

- Qui t'a dit que quelque chose me gênait? rétorqua t-elle

- Tu parles à Obi Wan et pas à moi, que me caches-tu ?

- Rien…

- C'est que tu peux tout me dire et tout me demander, assura t-il

- Ah oui? Et, si je te demandais de ne plus voir Palpatine car il a une mauvaise influence sur toi, et d'arrêter de t'inquiéter pour ta femme, car tant que tu resteras auprès d'elle, le bébé ira bien?

Elle releva brusquement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour que ses paroles aient plus d'impacts.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? bafouilla Anakin, très étonné.

- Un gros ventre, ça se remarque! Et soit il est de toi, soit elle te trompe! ironisa Selanïe

- Padmé, c'est une chose, mais le chancelier est un homme bien, il a toujours été amical, expliqua Ani

- C'est juste un politicien véreux qui s'est arrangé pour rester au pouvoir quand son mandat a expiré. Je te sens déjà sombrer…

- Selanïe, je sais que tu as volontairement évité Padmé, mais elle voulait te demander quelque chose d'important.

- Et qu'est ce que ta chère épouse me veut ? demanda t-elle sarcastiquement

- Elle veut que tu deviennes la marraine de notre enfant !

Elle le regarda, et éclata d'un rire sans joie. C'était la meilleure! Elle, la marraine de leur enfant?

Anakin l'observa, elle avait l'air à bout, ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Elle dit dans un murmure seulement audible par lui:

- Je veux bien...

Padmé était soit sournoise, sachant que cette demande allait être pour elle un supplice, soit complètement idiote. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, qu'elle essayait vainement d'arrêter. Puis soudain, Anakin posa la question qui lui tenait à cœur :

- Au fait, c'est qui ce jedi avec qui tu es tous le temps et qui te fait tant rire ? ironisa t-il

- C'est Waste Jiz Fejen, un ami, qui est resté avec moi ces cinq dernières années et qui m'a soutenue dans certaines épreuves…

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance…, commença t-il

- Mais, comment peux-tu affirmer une pareille chose ? s'emporta t-elle. Tu crois donc que j'allais rester sans ami jusqu'à te revoir, toi et ta vie remplie de mensonges ? J'en ai assez de toi ! Je ne veux que ton bien ! Je te dis que le chancelier est nocif pour toi, et que trouves tu à me répondre ? Que la seule personne qui a été là pour moi ces dernières années soit mauvaise ? Mais tu perds la tête !

Elle courut, le bousculant au passage, des larmes pleins les yeux. Anakin ne comprenait plus, pourquoi avait-elle été aussi agressive, lorsqu'il avait parlé de ce Waste Jiz Fejen, elle devait en être amoureuse…

Padmé avait raison, la haine contre cet homme devint encore plus forte. Il avait dû la monter contre lui, pour se l'accaparer.

Un homme arriva près de Anakin et lui dit que le chancelier voulait le voir et qu'il était à un spectacle. Le padawan partit sur le champ. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès du chancelier, Anakin demanda :

- Que se passe t-il ?

D'un mot, il fit partir tous les invités présents dans la loge.

Anakin annonça au chancelier que le conseil allait envoyer quelqu'un pour retrouver Grievious. Le chancelier lui informa qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe et lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans le conseil des jedis. Il pensait aussi qu'il fomentait un renversement, à leur avantage, de la république et il raconta au Jedi également la légende d'un seigneur sith qui avait vaincu la mort.

Palpatine conclut que jamais il ne pourrait apprendre ce pouvoir auprès d'un jedi, puis sentant un trouble extérieur à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il ajouta :

- Dis moi tout qu'est ce qui se passe ! Tu me sembles troublé.

- Je doute d'une chose que je prenais pour acquise, lui répondit Anakin évasivement.

- Cette chose s'appelle Selanïe ? Une bien jolie fille…, sourit-il.

- Oui, elle m'inquiète, murmura-t-il

- Peut-être qu'elle tient plus à toi que tu ne le penses? dit Palpatine sournoisement

- J'en doute. Elle est tout le temps collé à un jedi! maugréa Anakin, dégoûté.

- Et ce jedi, tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais lui faire part de tes craintes, lui conseilla Chancelier.

- Il y a peu de chances qu'elle m'écoute! fit Anakin.

- Elle ne me fait pas confiance non plus, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, elle trouve que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Le sénateur pensa : « De toute façon, si elle veut le garder, elle sera bien obligé de suivre, elle sera un excellent élément, mais ce jedi risque de tout compliquer »

- Tu devrais quand même lui parler, avant que le conseil ne la monte contre la république… et contre toi !

- Jamais, elle ne serait influencée dans ce sens ! On est ami et on le restera, même si pour cela, je doit écarter ce Waste Jiz Fejen.

- Explique-lui la situation, mais ne dis pas que ça vient de moi! Autrement, elle va se méfier.

- Oui, vous avez raison. J'irais la voir.

- C'est bien.

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle du temple, Waste Jiz tenait son amie dans ses bras, elle craquait, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle laissait couler ses larmes. Mieux valait ses larmes que son sang…

Flash Back

Lorsque Waste Jiz avait posé les yeux sur Selanïe la première fois lorsqu'elle était au bord d'un précipice. Ses bras ensanglantés et sa robe flottait au vent, elle ressemblait à un ange déchu. Le jeune Jedi n'aurait pas été surpris de voir deux ailes noires poussées, comme dans les légendes de la lune de Numènor, les plus belles créatures de la galaxie… Elle allait sauter, il courut et la rattrapa avec la force.

- Lâche-moi, hurla t-elle d'une voix étranglée

Elle essaya vainement de lutter, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé. Elle se laissa remonter, et s'effondra dans la poussière. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ses bras étaient bandés et elle était allongée, un linge froid sur son front. Elle allait se lever au moment même ou Waste Jiz entrait, il s'exclama :

- Voilà, l'ange qui s'éveille…, murmura le jeune jedi

- Pourquoi m'en avoir empêché? Vous ne me connaissez pas…

- Parce que se donner la mort n'est pas une solution, affirma Waste Jiz

- Ma vie ne vous concerne en rien ! objecta t-elle

Elle tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds, mais comme elle avait perdu trop de sang, elle retomba bien vite sur le lit.

- Calmez-vous enfin ! Vous allez répondre à mes questions... ethonnêtement !

- Je ne vous dois rien !

- Juste la vie, est-ce si peu pour vous !

Elle se calma, elle avait faillit faire une énorme bêtise.

- Très bien, je vais répondre, mais vous devez me promettre que jamais ça ne sortira d'ici !

- Promis !

Il leva la main, comme un enfant en souriant, elle émit un petit rire discret. Ce son, il le trouva si agréable, qu'il jura de tout faire pour le lui refaire produire. Elle lui raconta tout, n'omettant aucun détail.

Fin flash back

- Selanïe, tu sais ce que je pense d'Anakin ? Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour un con pareil !

- Mais, il a été un si bon ami pendant tellement d'années, il m'a souvent consolée comme tu es en train de le faire. Et je sais qu'il bascule inexorablement dans le mal.

- Tu parles d'un ami, mais une relation toute autre vous unissait et c'est cela qui te fait si mal, et qui te fait détester Padmé également ! affirma t-il

- Si tu penses que je l'aime, tu as tort! Je suis consciente de l'interdiction. Et je l'ai trouvé totalement normal, l'amour entraîne trop de problèmes.

- L'amour ne se contrôle pas, mais si tu le refoules dans les tréfonds de ton âme ;tu vas sombrer tout comme le fait… Anakin. Celui-là se rend compte qu'il a fait une erreur et c'est pour cela qu'il ne m'apprécie pas !

- Comment fais-tu pour avoir toujours raison ? dit-elle en souriant

- Comment fais-tu pour avoir toujours tort ? se moqua t-il.

Selanïe le regarda, elle souriait. En Waste Jiz elle avait trouvé un confident, un ami et même un frère. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle dévoilait beaucoup plus ses sentiments, elle souriait. Ce Jedi parvenait à lui faire oublier tant de choses. Mais lorsqu'elle avait revu Anakin, c'était comme si on lui avait planté un poignard dans le cœur, en lui criant qu'elle devrait faire face à son destin.

Pendant cette discussion, ils ne remarquèrent pas les yeux inquisiteurs que Anakin posait sur eux. Il s'en alla sans un bruit, jurant la perte de ce Jedi.

* * *

Voilà, une petite review serait la bien venue pour me laisser vos impressions, et puis un grand merci aussi à tout les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire ceci même si ils ne review pas !


	7. Chapter 7

RAR :

**sésé** : ne sois pas dsl sa fait plaisir, j'espère que j'ai été assez vite, je m'en voudrais que tu ais fait une syncope lol, merci beaucoup pour tes félicitations

**chise** : pauvre Waste Jiz lol, je vois que tu l'adores ! Merci pour ta review et puis voilà le nouveau chapitre ! ;)

**maud** : merci voilà la suite !

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life** : Merci pour ta reviem, elle m'a fait beaucoup rire, non, la dernière phrase ne s'adressait pas particulièrement à toi (un petit peu quand même lol ; d'ailleurs j'ai hâte que le suite de ta fic soit publié !). Et puis pour toutes tes questions tu verras bien dans la suite de la fic !

**jedigirl2**: Merci beaucoup ! Et puis pour Anakin et Selanîe rien n'est joué lol

* * *

Chapitre 7

Anakin alla devant le conseil jedi pour exprimer la volonté du chancelier -le jeune padawan s'occupe de la mission, mais Mace Windu la refusa catégoriquement. Obi Wan fut ainsi choisi par le Conseil qui approuvait Maître Windu. Le Maître d'Anakin partit sur le champ, son élève décida de l'accompagner à son vaisseau et s'excusa :

- Je suis désolé, je me suis montré arrogant, cette nomination m'a énervé !

- Tu deviens fort et sage, tu aurais pu accomplir cette mission, assura son maître.

- Mais le conseil n'a pas confiance en moi…

- C'est en Chancelier que le conseil n'a pas confiance !

Obi Wan descendit la rampe qui le conduisit au vaisseau, mais Anakin l'interpella :

- Obi Wan, que la force soit avec vous !

- Que la force soit avec toi Anakin, répondit le concerné avec un sourire.

Il était fier de son padawan, ce qu'il ne savait c'est que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient en tant qu'amis… Anakin partit, après le départ de son Maître, pour faire part de la décision du conseil au chancelier :

- Le conseil a choisi Obi Wan…, expliqua t-il

- Ils ne connaissent pas ta valeur…, dit sournoisement Palpatine

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Tu es plus puissant qu'aucun jedi et aucun sith ne le deviendront

- Il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire entre les jedi et les sith ! s'exclama Anakin outré

- Tu les trouves si différents, ils recherchent tout les deux plus de pouvoir.

- Non, les jedis sont désintéressés, ils se battent pour le bien…, commença Anakin avant de poursuivre.

-Le bien n'est qu'une conception de point de vue…

-Les sith, eux, ne recherchent que la force…, termina t-il comme si il n'y avait eu aucune interruption..

- Ah, parce que les jedis non ? questionna Palpatine en le regardant franchement.

Anakin regarda son ami, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Une étrange lumière brillait dans ses yeux. Il comprit soudain et s'écria :

- Vous êtes un seigneur sith !

En disant ceci, il sortit son sabre, prêt à se battre.

- Rejoins-moi en tant qu'apprenti, je t'enseignerais comment préserver de la mort de ta femme et ton enfant !

- Comment savez-vous ça ? surprit Anakin, croyant que son secret était caché.

- Je sais tout ! Je sais d'ailleurs qu'en ce moment ta femme et ton enfant ne sont pas à la première ligne de tes priorités. Je t'aiderais et tu auras qui tu veux. Tes rivaux seront détruits.

- Comment osez-vous affirmer une pareille chose ! s'indigna Anakin

- Ta priorité se nomme Selanïe et elle t'échappe. Et ton rival est en train de la monter contre toi...

Anakin s'enfuit prévenir Mace Windu, qui l'informa que Obi-Wan avait réussi a tuer Grievious :

- Je pars dire au chancelier qu'il lui faut remettre ses pouvoirs au sénat, dit le maître jedi

- Il refusera, c'est le seigneur sith, dont nous soupçonnions l'existence !

- Si c'est le cas, il lui faudra tout de même remettre les pouvoirs !

- Je veux venir !

- Dans ton intérêt, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, si tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, tu auras gagné ma confiance ! argumenta Mace Windu.

Anakin regarda le vaisseau s'éloigner, et il partit, impuissant, s'isoler pour repenser aux événements.

Il se mit à pleurer, il avait besoin du chancelier, il lui fallait sauver Padmé. Elle arrivait au terme de sa grossesse et son cauchemar refaisait de plus en plus surface. Un autre également s'ancra dans son esprit, un rêve plutôt… Il se voyait un être puissant phénoménal et à ses cotés, une femme -mais ce n'était pas Padmé- à la beauté froide, mais pourtant si douce avec lui… Ils gouvernaient faisant triompher un empire. Mais de retour à la réalité, Anakin secoua la tête tentant de se convaincre que sans Padmé, il n'était rien : il n'avait personne. Puis, une phrase résonna en écho dans sa tête: «sache que jamais tu ne perdras jamais mon amitié. ».

Sela comprendrait, Anakin lui expliquerait et peut-être même, l'aiderais t-elle? Soudain, une présence le fit retourner, c'était son amie. Il s'exclama sans préambule :

- Sela, viens m'aider! Mace Windu veut renverser la république, il veut tuer le chancelier.

Selanïe s'assit à coté de lui, le regarda froidement et lui dit :

- Ani, je viens de le voir, il m'a dit que d'après toi, le chancelier était un sith et il est parti reprendre les pouvoirs de la république et le tué s'il est effectivement un sith, pourquoi mens-tu ?

Le jeune Jedi s'effondra et il pleura dans ses bras. Il était paniqué, son amie caressa lentement ses cheveux, comme pour le rassurer. Le jeune homme releva la tête, elle planta son regard sur celui de Anakin, des larmes sillonnait ses joues, des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, il lui dit :

- Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma mère. Le Chancelier m'a dit qu'il pourrait sauver Padmé, je ne veux pas la perdre, elle et l'enfant.

- Même s'il le peut, tu ne vas pas devenir sith, c'est contre tes principes ! s'insurgea t-elle

- Mais je l'aime… Je ne pourrais survivre sans elle, elle est ma vie…

- Non, tu ne l'aimes pas Anakin, tu te mens a toi-même ! dit elle brusquement. Tu le sais très bien, ce n'est qu'un béguin d'adolescent renforcé, par l'interdit et les mensonges. Cesse de te voiler la face! La seule chose, qui pourrait tuer ta… femme, serait que tu sombres…

Anakin la regarda bouche bée. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça? Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais il ne pouvait l'admettre. Elle reprit d'une voix douce, voulant calmer l'esprit de son ami :

- Ne rejoins pas le coté obscur, je t'en supplie. Tu me l'as promis Ani!

Anakin la scruta, se laissant envoûter un instant par ses paroles, mais il se reprit :

- Viens avec moi, Sela. Le chancelier m'a dit qu'il t'appréciait beaucoup… Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours mon amie, alors suis moi !

- Non, tu vas sur une voie sur laquelle je ne peux te suivre.

- C'est ce Waste Jiz, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu, tous les deux, enlacer.

- Anakin, tu perds la tête, ce n'est qu'un ami! Mais enfin, tu croyais que j'allais rester seule !

Selanïe s'était levée d'un bond, l'air passablement déçue par le comportement de son ami. Celui-ci se mit face à elle et rétorqua :

- Non, bien entendu, mais pourquoi te montrer si froide avec moi? Tu me méprises depuis que l'on s'est revus!

Son amie baissa les yeux, et dit d'une voix faible en se tenant les bras, comme de peur que ses cicatrices s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

- Ani, tu sais depuis ce fameux jour,… Celui où l'on a échangé un baiser. Ce jour-là, j'ai tout fait pour l'effacer de ma mémoire, mais il… tu venais hanter mes nuits. Et c'est Waste Jiz qui m'a aidé à tout surmonter, puis lorsque je t'ai revu, je ne l'ai pas supporté, surtout lorsque j'ai aperçu la grossesse de Padmé.

Anakin regarda Selanïe : elle, non plus, n'avait pas oublié. Combien de fois alors qu'il était avec Padmé, pensait-il à Selanïe? Lentement, le jeune chevalier jedi approcha sa main du visage de son amie pour y effacer ses larmes.

- Viens avec moi… viens sauver la république ! murmura t-il

Ses paroles envoûtaient la jeune fille, il la conduisit vers le vaisseau et sans s'en rendre compte vraiment, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de Palpatine, juste quand Mace Windu allait le tuer. Le chancelier était méconnaissable, Selanïe jeta un coup d'œil à Ani, et le vit soudainement habité d'une fureur. Celui-ci hurla :

- Non, j'ai besoin de lui !

Anakin se jeta sur Mace Windu, lui trancha sa main et le poussa par la fenêtre et puis, comme s'il revenait soudainement à la réalité, il murmura :

- Qu'ai-je fait ?

Selanïe observait la scène horrifiée, elle l'avait déjà vu comme cela, la fois où il avait massacré les hommes des sables. Elle s'agenouilla devant Anakin, il était bouleversé donc facilement influençable, et puis, elle se retourna vers le sith. Elle était furieuse, elle haïssait le chancelier, elle le haïssait plus que personne.

- Tout ça, c'est de votre faute, je vous méprise !

Elle sortit son sabre laser, et voulut tuer le sith, mais ce dernier l'arrêta d'un mouvement et s'exclama en lui attrapant le bras :

- Du calme, ma jolie !

Le Sith l'attrapa, et la tint fermement puis la força à regarder Anakin et lui dit :

- Veux-tu devenir mon apprenti?

Anakin, dans une dépression, écouta le Sith avec discrétion, mais de par paroles, le Sith utilisa son pouvoir de séduction sur lui en poursuivant :

- Jamais tu ne mourras, ou vieilliras. Les jedis ne te font pas confiance. Moi je t'offre le commandement de mon armée. Ta femme restera en vie, ainsi que l'enfant, assura t-il

- Refuse Ani, je t'en prie. Souviens toi de la promesse que tu m'as faite ! conjura Selanïe.

Le jeune Jedi leva les yeux vers son amie et à son insu, l'empereur entra dans son esprit et lui murmura « elle sera à toi, elle te suivra, de gré ou de force ! ». Selanïe se débattait, des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulaient.

- Anakin, refuse! Pense à Padmé, et l'enfant à naître, pense à Obi Wan, c'est ton ami et à moi ! Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? supplia t-elle.

- Plus jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai, Selanïe, souffla Anakin sous hypnose.

- Alors tue-le, à nous deux, nous pouvons le vaincre, tu le sais ! implora Selanïe.

Malheureusement, ses arguments n'avaient aucun effet sur son ami, elle pouvait hurler, elle aurait même pu le gifler. Son ami n'aurait pas réagi. Selanïe griffait et tapait Palpatine sans réussir à se dégager de sa puissante étreinte. Anakin s'agenouilla et dit :

- J'accepte d'être votre apprenti, maître…

- Très bien seigneur Vador ! s'exclama le sith un sourire étirant son abominable visage

- Non ! s'exclama Selanïe, comme si on lui avait lacéré tout le corps. Cela lui aurait fait moins mal que cette simple phrase.

Le sith relâcha soudain l'étreinte et la jeune femme tomba à terre, pleurant : Elle avait tout perdu. Elle haïssait, maintenant, le chancelier d'être un sith, mais comment pouvait-elle haïr son ami, celui qui l'avait tant de fois par le passé consolé?

- Tu m'as menti, tu m'as sali et je t'ai fait confiance Ani, pourquoi ?

Anakin la regarda, attrapa ses mains, et murmura d'une voix douce sur laquelle elle se laissa bercer :

Tu m'as éviter, mais moi je n'ai pas oublier se baiser que nous avons échangé. _Parce que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, que nos mains ne tiennent plus ensemble, que moi aussi je tremble un peu, parce que je ne vais plus attendre. est-ce qu'on va reprendre la route, est-ce que nous sommes proches de la nuit, est-ce que ce monde à le vertige, est-ce qu'on sera un jour punis. est-ce que je rampe comme un enfant, parce que je n'ai plus de chemise et c'est le bon dieu qui nous fait et c'est le bon dieu qui nous brise. parce que rien ne peut arriver, puisqu'il faut qu'il y ait une justice. _(nda : c'est la chanson de raphael : caravane)

Sela le regardait, cette déclaration l'avait profondément étonnée, elle ne pleurait plus, mais le regardait.

- Selanïe, rejoins-nous, tu auras une république… un empire.

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, mais elle murmura comme une enfant :

- Mais, c'est Anakin que je veux, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas tu es le seul, que…

* * *

Voilà, chapitre 7 terminé, fin un peu sadique je vous l'accorde lol, allez une review me fera plaisir svp merci beaucoup, 20 reviews sa fait plaisir ! un peu plus se serait pas mal lol 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

-Qu'elle aime, c'est cela la fin de ta phrase, n'est ce pas ? demanda malicieusement Palpatine. Oh mais il t'aime aussi, sauf qu'il avait peur de te l'avouer, il a préféré se marier avec Padmé, c'était tellement plus simple… Rejoins nous et deviens une Sith, vous pourrez alors devenir le couple le plus terrifiant de l'univers.

Selanïe se sentit faible à ce moment-là, les paroles du chancelier dansaient dans sa tête, Anakin prit alors sa main et la força à se lever. Elle lui fit face et elle le regarda dans les yeux. Une lueur s'était allumée en elle et d'une voix étranglée, elle lui dit :

-Très bien si c'est le seul moyen de te conserver, je vous rejoins.

-Alors Dark Vador et Dark Maheria, il vous faut éliminer les jedis, ils sont des ennemis de la république.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent au temple, tous les futurs jedis s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle du conseil, l'un des enfants s'approcha :

-Comment allons-nous faire, Maître? Ils sont bien trop nombreux !

Anakin s'avança pour le tuer et Selanïe le regarda. Lorsque le sabre de son ami d'enfance transperça le corps de l'enfant, elle sentit quelque chose en elle se briser définitivement. La seule personne qui était là pour elle, la seule dont elle arrivait à supporter la présence était morte pour laisser place à un seigneur d'une noirceur d'âme inimaginable. Anakin se retourna, il la vit paralysée, les yeux pleins de larmes, il la prit dans ses bras :

-Maheria, calme toi, reprends contenance, ses enfants étaient une menace !

-Et ton enfant, Ani, et le tien est-il une menace ? murmura t-elle

-Non, nous lui ferons croire que c'est toi, sa mère…

-Et Padmé ?

-Elle ne représente plus rien pour, moi, j'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux bien plus tôt.

-De toute façon, elle en mourra de te voir de ce côté-ci de la force.

Soudain, Waste Jiz déboula dans la pièce.

- Qui a fait ça ! s'exclama t-il horrifié, devant les corps d'enfants inanimés

Il leva les yeux et vit Anakin avec son sabre laser toujours à la main s'approcher.

-Non, s'il te plaît, laisse-le en vie ! s'exclama Maheria

-Le maître a dit TOUS les jedis, lui rappela Anakin

-Alors, c'est cela la vie que tu as choisi Selanïe ? Tu me déçois profondément… Que lui sombre, c'était prévisible, mais toi ! réprimanda Waste Jiz à son amie Selanïe en pointant Anakin du doigt.

Vador avançait inexorablement: il allait le tuer, il était plus fort, il fallait que Maheria trouve un moyen pour l'en empêcher, pour que Waste Jiz prévienne les autres jedis de ce qui se passait. Elle lui envoya un message télépathique.

Ce dernier le reçut. Il lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement que dorénavant, ils étaient ennemis. Maheria réussit à convaincre Anakin de le laisser s'enfuir. Le Jedi avait terriblement envie de le tuer, mais maintenant Selanïe était là pour lui…

Le chancelier leur donna comme mission d'aller assassiner les chefs séparatistes, sur une planète volcanique non loin de là. A peine la sith posa son pied sur le sol, un flash traversa son esprit.

-Anakin ! Une fois cette mission terminée, il ne faudra pas que l'on s'attarde! Avertit-elle à son compagnon.

-Très bien, assura t-il

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la salle et massacrèrent toute forme de vie. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Anakin aperçut Padmé et il esquissa un sourire mauvais. Il appela :

-Maheria ! Nous avons de la visite !

Padmé regarda derrière son mari et elle vit une femme en cape, une aura de puissance mais aussi de grande tristesse qui émanait d'elle. Lorsqu'elle la reconnut, son cœur manqua un battement. Anakin s'approcha de sa femme, et lui dit:

-Viens Padmé, tu ne souffriras pas !

-Anakin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu choisis un chemin dans lequel je ne peux pas te suivre! dit-elle d'une voix étranglé en commençant à reculer

-Obi Wan est ici, articula Maheria lentement.

Vador leva la tête, et vit son ancien maître. Il s'emporta, et d'un geste de la main, il étranglait Padmé sans même la toucher.

-Tu m'as trahi ! Traîtresse, tu l'as ramené ici !

-Lâche-la Anakin! ordonna Obi Wan

Il s'exécuta et Selanïe vit alors le duel qu'ils allaient se livrer. Ani n'en réchapperait pas indemne: il n'était pas encore assez puissant.

Une fureur monta en elle d'une puissance phénoménale, la jeune Sith regarda le maître jedi. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, ses cheveux voltigeaient autour d'elle et d'un seul regard, elle l'envoya voler contre la paroi rocheuse, juste pour qu'il soit assommé. Ayant pris conscient, elle s'en voulait immédiatement de son action sur Obi Wan. Ce dernier s'était toujours montré bon avec elle.

Soudain, un doute naquit en elle : Son maître, le reverrait-elle un jour ?

Dark Maheria se dirigea vers Padmé et elle regarda son pouls qu'elle sentit faible :

-Je crois que tu l'as tuée, son pouls ne bat plus, mentit-elle

Ani regarda sa femme, et puis se dirigea vers le vaisseau.

« Au moins, il ne tuera pas son enfant » pensa Maheria, « je suis désolée Padmé, il y a encore du bon en lui et je ferais tout pour qu'il ressorte, il faut que tu te battes »

Padmé lui répondit mentalement « je savais qu'il t'aimait, te respectait, t'admirait même en quelques sortes, mais il était plus simple de ne rien voir, c'est le seul homme que j'ai aimé, je n'ai plus la force de vivre, je mourrais en donnant la vie… »

Maheria se leva et rejoignit son « ami » en laissant Padmé et Obi-Wan seuls sur la planète.

L'empereur, qui avait vu de quoi était capable la jeune sith, se félicita de l'avoir fait rejoindre ses rangs.

Selanïe, quant à elle, était soulagé que Vador soit encore humain, et ne soit pas obligé de vivre dans une armure.

Sur la planète, Obi Wan, qui venait de reprendre conscience, courut jusqu'à Padmé, qui pleurait. Elle allait accoucher et le Jedi l'emmena en sécurité pour qu'elle puisse donner la vie à des jumeaux, prénommés Luke et Leïa. Sa dernière phrase, avant de mourir, fut :

-Il y a encore du bon en lui…

Le peuple pleura sa sénatrice et les jumeaux furent séparés: Luke fut mené à son oncle tandis que Leïa, sa sœur, à Bail Organa.

Pendant ce temps-là, Anakin avait l'étrange impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en sortir, Maheria vint à ses cotés et lui dit d'un ton amer :

-La république est morte, tu trouves toujours ton choix judicieux !

-La république est en effet morte, mais l'empire naît ! s'exclama t-il

Son discours et son regard, Selanïe avait beaucoup de mal à les supporter. Son cœur était broyée dans un étau, qui se resserrait un peu plus chaque minute. Elle regarda, par la baie vitrée du vaisseau, la construction de l'étoile de la mort, une arme si terrible qu'elle pourrait annihiler une planète en quelques secondes.

Vador s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille et Selanïe ne bougea pas : elle tremblait un peu. Son "ami" le sentait, mais restait patient jusqu'elle se retourna pour l'embrasser.

La jeune fille luttait contre son subconscient en refoulant des images et lorsqu'elle n'en put plus, elle le repoussa peut-être un peu trop brusquement, mais Vador lui sourit.

« Il y a du bon en lui, jamais il ne me fera du mal, je suis sa dernière chance pour le ramener à la lumière » était les seules pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête. Ce fut ce moment-là que l'empereur choisit pour arriver.

-Je vous charge de veiller à la construction de l'étoile de la mort. Un vaisseau sera mis à votre disposition, ainsi que des clones et des droïdes, je viendrais vérifier de temps à l'autre la construction.

Il se retourna, vers Selanïe et dit :

-Dark Maheria, j'aimerais beaucoup vous offrir ces présents pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le camp des gagnants.

Il déposa sur une table, un sabre à laser rouge ainsi qu'une robe entièrement noire dont les manches étaient serrés et terminaient en pointe. Un voile pendait le long des bras d'un mauve foncé, ses épaules resteraient nus, le décolleté provoquant la fit tiquer, le haut lui faisait penser à un corset, des fils mauves qui s'accrochaient pour resserrer davantage la robe et approfondir le décolleté, la jupe de derrière paraissait longue, mais devant comme un triangle était découpé laissant voir ses jambes un voile mauve transparent les recouvraient à peine, des bottes étaient posé à coté, ébène comme le reste mais qui s'attachait avec des sangles, le talon était impressionnant. Un diadème accompagnait le reste, argenté et incrusté de pierres mauves et noires.

-En vous offrant ceci, je vous nomme première dame de l'empire, et demain nous célébreront votre mariage. D'autres vêtements vous seront offerts pour combler votre garde robe.

-Bien… maître…

Aucune autre réponse n'aurait pu être prononcé. L'empereur partit satisfait, Dark Vador prit la robe et la regarda.

-C'est macabre, murmura t-elle

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça…, rétorqua t-il un regard plein de sous-entendu

Elle lui enleva la robe des mains, à une vitesse surprenante.

-Ani ! s'offusqua t-elle

-C'est un grand honneur que nous fait l'empereur.

Ils allèrent, dans le vaisseau spatial promis, repérer les lieux. Anakin s'endormit de suite, alors que Maheria n'y arrivait pas; pour plusieurs raisons: D'abord, elle avait toujours dormi seule, et la proximité de son futur mari l'incommodait. Ensuite, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment en aussi peu de temps, Anakin s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Et enfin, elle se demandait comment son ami avait fait pour oublier si vite sa femme, alors qu'elle-même, bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais portée dans son cœur, avait du mal à ne pas penser a elle et à l'enfant…

* * *

**RAR** : 

**Chise **: Non, il ne l'a pas violé, il l'a salit par sa trahison, voilà la suite !

**Sésé **: Bon j'espère que ton cœur n'a pas lâché, autrement tu pourras pas lire la suite lol, mais la je vais partir une semaine, alors tout tes arguments, ne feront pas avancé la fic plus vite lol ! Merci pour tes refélicitations !

**Galia Rogue** :C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas laissé de review, je crois que tout le monde l'aime quand il est gentil…

**Tania **: Je sais que c'est horrible, mais bon, faut bien dés fois lol, enfin bref merci pour ta review voilà la suite

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life**: Tes désirs sont des ordres lol, voilà la suite, mais j'attends la tienne aussi est avec impatience, si tu l'as publies pas ben….euh… tu seras pas ma correctrice. (Anakin's thème est aussi beau que Anakin tout court lol, merci !).

* * *

Merci à tous, et puis une petite review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Alors merci a **Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life** pour sa correction, et comme vous pouvez le constatez, je suis rentré plus tôt, pour cause, de maladie, (pas moi, mais une amie). Donc me voilà avec une suite qui j'espère vous plaira !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre9 **

Le jour du mariage arriva, un droïde l'aida à enfiler correctement sa tenue, elle se demandait, si elle allait respiré dans cette robe. Il l'aida également à se coiffer, il fit tenir un voile devant son visage grâce au diadème, ses cheveux retombaient raide sur ses épaules nues, elle se rendit conte que le maquillage serait lourd, apparemment, il était dans leurs coutumes, de dessiner en noir un croissant de lune entre les sourcils, ainsi, que deux points sur les joues et un fin trait autour des lèvres. Elle se leva et avança lentement (elle ne pouvait avancer plus vite à cause de toutes les voilures) lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet, elle murmura :

-J'ai l'air d'un fantôme…  
-Mais, non vous êtes magnifiques, assura le droïde de sa voix  
métallique

« La robe est trop serré, le décolleté trop provoquant, j'ai l'air d'une pute » pensa t-elle amèrement.

- Avec cette tenue, vous êtes prête pour la nuit de noce…

Elle mit quelques instants avant de comprendre la phrase, puis elle écarquilla les yeux et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

« J'avais complètement oublié sa ! Mais jamais Anakin ne me forcera ». Elle commença à se calmer, lorsqu'une petite voix perverse lui souffla dans sa tête « Anakin non, mais Vador…. ». Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil a l'heure, il ne lui restait qu'une demi heure avant son mariage, et combien de temps avant le passage à l'acte ? Elle commença à paniquer en se répétant inlassablement « il ne me forcera pas, il ne me forcera à rien ». Un général arriva, pour la conduire à l'hôtel, elle aurait voulut hurler : « non ! », il lui offrit son bras solennellement. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, une grande baie vitré montrait l'espace,  
l'étoile de la mort en arrière plan, il y avait un nombre incalculable de personne présente.  
« Alors voilà tous les ennemis de la république ».

Elle reporta son regard devant elle et vit Anakin, tout de noir vêtu, une cape jeté sur ses épaules. L'empereur se trouvait devant lui, un couteau posé devant lui. C'est à se moment qu'elle se rendit conte qu'elle ne connaissait rien aux coutumes du coté sombres. A quoi pouvait bien lui servir se couteau ? Sa progression lui parut durée des heures. Tous ses regards posé sur elle. Une fois aux coté de Anakin. L'ex chancelier commença à parler :

-Mes deux apprenties, vont s'unir, ici, par le sang, Dark Vador donnez moi votre main gauche.

Il obéit, l'empereur prit le couteau, et traça une ligne dans sa main, Anakin ne broncha pas et garda un visage impassible.

-Dark Maheria, donnez moi votre main droite.

Elle tendit également sa main, il prit le même couteau déjà taché de sang, et lui fit également un trait.

-Tenez-vous maintenant les mains, pour symboliser votre union.

Il posa, sur une table en acier sombre, une bassine d'eau en verre, où il plongèrent leurs main pour les nettoyer, puis burent chacun dans à la même coupe, un liquide doucereux, qui piquait désagréablement la gorge, ce liquide était censé rendre la jeune mariée plus fertile et le marié plus… productif.

-Votre mariage est maintenant scellé vous pouvez vous embrassé.

Anakin, leva le voile, puis l'embrassa sans la brusquer, bien que se n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait… Elle senti son impatience et eut peur, le mariage était terminé la fête n'allait pas duré éternellement, bientôt il allait se retrouver seul. Elle senti son pouls s'accéléré. Le repas et la fête passèrent beaucoup trop vite. Une fois arriver dans la chambre. Anakin retira sa cape, et se retourna vers sa femme, il embrassa cette fois ci avidement. Elle mit fin au baiser et balbutia :

-Je… je… vais… me démaquiller et ôter se voile !

Elle alla vers la salle de bain, a peine ferma t-elle la porte, qu'elle s'y appuya, reprit son souffle.

« Il sait, il ne feras rien »

Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage, le maquillage parti rapidement, et elle retira son diadème et son voile. Elle resta un instant devant le miroir n'osant bouger, puis décida de retourner dans la pièce.

Elle ouvrit la porte, il la regarda. Elle s'approcha de lui et dit doucement :

-Ani…  
-Je voudrais oublié se nom...

Elle leva les yeux, plongeant dans son regard bleu foncé, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il l'interrompit :

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais je veux que tu sache que avant tout, je ne te forcerais à rien, mais je te fais remarquer, que depuis que nous sommes ami, je ne t'ai jamais touché, je ne suis pas un violeur, je sui ton ami, ton mari…  
-Je sais tout cela…, affirma t-elle sa voix tremblant un peu  
-Alors n'est pas peur…, dit-il d'une voix suave

Sur cette simple phrase il captura ses lèvres. Elle savait que quelque part il avait raison. Elle ne broncha pas et le laissa faire, une fois qu'il fut sûr de son accord il la conduisit jusqu'au  
lit, et lentement délassa sa robe, guettant ses réactions…

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveille avant lui et prit une longue douche, et regarda se que contenait la fameuse garde robe, que des vêtements noire, laissant une grande liberté de mouvement mais toujours élégants et intimant le respect, ainsi que en guise de manteau, de  
longues capes à capuches comme les jedis portaient mais plus serré, et plus féminine.  
Elle allait sortir, lorsqu'il entra. Il se posta devant elle, et murmura dans son oreille comme pour lui faire une confidence :

-Merci de ta confiance.

Ce fut elle qui pour la première fois l'embrassa. A partir de se moment, elle se dit que le coté obscur n'était pas aussi horrible, l'influence de l'empereur commençait à s'insinuer en  
elle. Elle sombra totalement sans s'en rendre conte aux files des ans. Jusqu'à en oublié totalement son ancienne vie. Dans sa tête deux choses étaient importante l'empire et son mari

Jusqu'au jour ou ils firent une prisonnière particulière…

* * *

**RAR :**

**Galia Rogue** : Me tue pas, autrement je pourrais pas publié la suite lol !

**pitite-sly**: Je suis contente que sa te plaise quand même, voilà la suite !

**Sésé** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life** : Lol ta review, merci beaucoup pour ta correction, pi c'est pas beau de narguer les autres gens lol !

**Tania **: Je voulais éviter, de le voir dans son armure, avec sa respiration saccadé,je le trouve beaucoup, plus beau, autrement ! J'espère que la suite t'as beaucoup plu !


	10. Chapter 10

Blabla de l'auteur : Alors je voudrais présenté mes excuse à ma bien-aimé correctrice car dans le précédent chapitre j'ai publié ma version non corrigé comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Et puis vous faire une petite pub pour sa fic qui est géniale : http/ fait la force (c'est le titre lol) allez mes fidèles lecteurs allez lire celle-là également !

* * *

Chapitre 10

La princesse Leïa venait d'être capturée, elle avait juste eu le temps de laisser un message dans un droïde et de l'envoyer sur la planète la plus proche accompagné d'un autre droïde de protocole. Elle traversait les couloirs du vaisseau maintenu pas les clones, il la conduisirent face à Vador. Elle le détailla, elle l'avait imaginé beaucoup plus vieux et imposant, il paraissait avoir seulement 30 ans. Voyant son étonnement, il se mit à sourire mauvaisement.

-Et oui, le pouvoir obscur permet de garder son apparence intacte. Mais maintenant chère princesse, vous allez nous dire ou se cache l'alliance rebelle !

-Jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle déterminée.

-Faites-le ou nous détruirons cette planète, siffla-t-il.

-Il y a mes parents sur cette planète, s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Alors dites-le nous !

Elle baissa la tête et d'un ton résigné, murmura son nom.

-Très bien, détruisez cette planète !

-Non !

A peine eut-elle fini que la planète n'existait déjà plus.

-Emmenez-la dans une cellule. Si ce qu'elle nous a dit est faux, elle en paiera les conséquences.

Elle fut jetée sans ménagement dans une cellule. Le soir venu, alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, elle entendit la porte de sa cage s'ouvrir. Elle se redressa instinctivement, faisant face à une femme encapuchonnée. Son immense cape la protégeait du froid et de son regard.

-Que me voulez-vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle craintivement.

-Je me nomme Maheria, je ne te veux aucun mal, rassura Maheria.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais la princesse lui fit totalement confiance.

-Ecoute-moi bien, je sais que tu as envoyé deux droïdes sur Tatooine. Dans quelques jours, quelqu'un va venir te délivrer, je voudrais que tu me rendes un service.

-Cela dépend. Quel est ce service?

-Je voudrais que tu retrouves un ami qui se nomme Yoda, je ne sais pas du tout où il est. Obi-Wan Kenobi devrait le savoir.

-Obi Wan Kenobi… mon père le connaissait, je ne sais pas où il est.

-Laisse-moi finir. Je veux que tu lui dises que je n'ai pas totalement sombré, qu'il me faut de l'aide, car Ani devient incontrôlable, je n'ai presque plus de prise sur lui. Je le sens s'échapper de jour en jour… Il faut absolument le ramener du coté lumineux de la Force !

Sa phrase finit sur une tristesse incommensurable. La princesse ressentit sa douleur et sa lutte. Elle accepta, et la femme partit, la laissant seule, des questions plein la tête. Qui était cette femme et surtout comment connaissait-elle Obi Wan? Sa voix paraissait pourtant si jeune. Qui était cette « Annie » à qui elle semblait tant tenir? Elle s'endormit sur toutes ses questions.

En effet quelques jours plus tard, un jeune homme ouvrit précipitamment la porte.

-Je viens vous sauver, dit-il fièrement.

-Depuis quand recrutent-ils des nains dans la rébellion, se moqua t-elle

Il la pressa de sortir, et coururent dans des dédales de couloirs. Evitant clones et droïdes, ils croisèrent un homme grand accompagné d'un wookie, puis elle vit un vieillard.

-Ben ! l'appela Luke

Dark Vador arriva derrière et s'exclama :

-Mon vieux maître!Nous allons enfin pouvoir finir ce duel convenablement.

Le duel fut acharné. Pendant que Luke, Han, Chewbacca et la princesse luttaient contre des droïdes, les anciens amis se battaient. Vador assena le coup fatal à son ancien maître, il regarda dans la direction de Luke, sourit, et disparut tout simplement.

-Très bien, maintenant attrapez-les ! Je les veux vivants ! ordonna Vador.

Ils s'enfuirent, puis après une course-poursuite, ils arrivèrent à s'échapper du vaisseau.

Une fois à la base secrète de la rébellion, la princesse voulut envoyer une brigade à la recherche d'Obi-Wan mais Luke arriva et lui annonça :

-Leïa, le vieil homme était Obi-Wan Kenobi, il est mort. Qu'aviez-vous de si important à dire à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissiez pas ?

Elle baissa la tête, elle ne sut pourquoi, mais cette nouvelle la chagrina beaucoup, elle n'avait plus qu'à se débrouiller pour retrouver Yoda.

-Vous aurait-il parlé d'un certain Yoda?

-Oui, répondit-il, de plus en plus intrigué.

-Vous a-t-il dit où le trouver ?

-Oui, pour que j'y suive un entraînement de Jedi, c'est un grand maître, ajouta-t-il fièrement. Mais comment le connaissez-vous et surtout pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?

-J'ai un message à lui transmettre qu'une femme m'a laissé sur le vaisseau.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce message et qui était cette femme ? demanda- t-il, intéressé.

-Elle a dit s'appeler Maheria, elle voulait que je dise à Yoda qu'il lui fallait de l'aide, qu'elle n'avait pas totalement sombré, qu'une certaine Annie devenait incontrôlable, lui répéta-t-elle.

-Très étrange… Lui faites-vous confiance ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'un message a de dangereux. Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vu son visage. Mais elle paraissait jeune.

-Si elle est du coté obscur, leur pouvoir leur permet de ne pas vieillir.

-Elle doit vouloir s'en sortir, assura-t-elle, il émanait d'elle une telle détresse !

Les rebelles préparaient une offensive contre l'étoile de la mort, les troupes étaient prêtes, elles attendaient de partir. La princesse alla voir Luke et Han et leur dit :

-Si vous retrouvez Maheria, emmenez-la avec vous, elle m'intrigue, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de femmes. Mais ne la tuez pas.

-Une femme sur un vaisseau de mal, peut-être a-t-elle été violentée ! s'exclama Luke, pris d'un haut le cœur.

-Justement, raison de plus pour la ramener parmi nous ! s'exclama Leïa.

-Et si la dame n'est pas d'accord, rétorqua Han Solo.

-Ne la forcez à rien, de toute façon elle ne se laissera pas faire ! assura- t-elle comme si elle la connaissait.

Elle les regarda partir, elle avait peur de ne pas les revoir revenir.

Sur le vaisseau:

Le seigneur Vador s'attendait à une attaque et les troupes étaient donc autour prêtes au combat. Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui dit :

-Maheria, reste cachée.

-Fais bien attention à toi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, je suis le plus puissant des seigneurs Sith! affirma-t-il.

-As-tu tellement confiance en toi que tu ne sens plus le danger…

Ils se quittèrent sans même un regard, elle le perdait de jour en jour.

* * *

_RAR : _

**pitit-sly** : La prisonnière si tu as vu l'épisode 5 forcément tu sais qui elle est lol. Il y a effectivement un avantage à être dans le coté obscur, mais il y a aussi des inconvénients… et des gros ! lol

**Sésé** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, elle était très clair effectivement ! Et oui je me suis vraiment bien amusé malgré tout ! Même un plongeon forcer dans un lac dont l'eau était d'une propreté douteuse, n'a pas pu me démoraliser !

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life**: Merci pour ta review, et puis j'espère que tu acceptes les excuse d'une petite tête de linotte ! T'as vu j'ai encore fait de la pub pour ta fantastique fic, preuve qu'elle est bien !

**Galia Rogue** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et dit à ton chum que je suis désolé (de quoi je sais pas vraiment mais bon lol) En tous cas merci pour ton compliment !


	11. Chapter 11

_Blabla de l'auteuse :_ Le texte en Italique ne m'appartient pas, il appartient au génialissime groupe eths, la chanson est « volée » de l'album Samantha !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Les vaisseaux rebelles gagnèrent, après une lutte acharnée et beaucoup de pertes dans les deux camps. L'étoile de la mort fut détruite et lorsque Maheria rentra, son mari arborait une mine sombre. Il la regarda apparemment déçu et furieux, elle s'assit devant lui.

-Sais-tu pourquoi mon fils et un de ses compagnons te cherchaient ?

-Non, je l'ignore, murmura-t-elle, tête baissée.

-Et bien apparemment tu aurais voulu voir Obi Wan, pour transmettre un message…

Il s'approcha dangereusement, et murmura près de son oreille :

-C'est dommage il est mort, et c'est moi qui l'ai tué…

Elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers son mari. Où était parti son ami, où était parti le petit garçon qui la consolait, celui à qui elle avait donné sa confiance...

-Maheria, puis-je savoir quelle folie a traversé ton esprit?

Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder, elle devait partir vite, elle ne supportait plus cela, elle ignorait ou se trouvait la base rebelle mais elle la trouverait.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la regarda. Ne supportant tout d'un coup plus ce contact, elle se leva brusquement.

-Ne me touche plus !

-Mais que t'arrive-t-il? Tu trahis presque l'empire, tu m'interdis de te toucher comme lorsque nous étions adolescents.

-Ah parce que tu as eu une adolescence Vador? s'emporta-t-elle en insistant bien sur son nom. Nous ne l'avons pas vécu ensemble alors !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

-Ah oui et pourquoi? Le ton doucereux que tu as employé pour me parler il y a quelque instants était peut-être plus approprié?

Des larmes de colère coulaient le long de ses joues. Il s'approcha, reprit son calme, arborant un visage angélique, et lui expliqua comme on aurait fait à une enfant gâtée :

-Tu as fait une erreur, ce n'est pas grave, nous allons tout régler.

Il approcha sa main, et reçut une tape d'une grande force dessus. Elle le regarda, emplie de fureur.

-Je te hais Vador, je te hais...

Il la regarda à son tour empli de fureur, et lui mit une claque. Sa tête partit sur le coté, et la décoiffa. Sa femme le regarda, une sombre colère grondait en elle et elle hurla de toute ses forces :

-ANAAAAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIN ! Tu t'appelles Anakin Skywalker, tu étais l'élu, tu n'es plus qu'un sous-fifre, ton fils ne sait pas qui tu es, il veut te voir mort! Tu étais marié à Padmé qui est morte d'amour pour toi, tu as tué ton propre maître !

Sa fureur n'avait jamais été aussi forte, tous les objets de la chambre volaient autour d'elle et ses cheveux flottaient.

-Maheria, calme toi, commença-t-il, ne s'étonnant pas des pouvoirs de son épouse outre mesure. Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du te gifler.

-Selanïe, mon nom est Selanïe. Ani, je t'aimais…

Elle l'envoya balader d'un geste de la main. Il se releva, furieux, et s'approcha dangereusement, leur fureur à présent étant égale.

-Plus jamais tu ne feras cela ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es ma femme, tu me dois le respect.

-Je suis la femme d'Anakin.

-Lorsque tu m'as épousé, j'étais déjà Vador, tu le savais, je ne t'ai forcé à rien !

-Ce n'était qu'un nom à ce moment-là, cela ne fait seulement que peu de temps pour moi que tu l'es devenu.

-Même tu es MA femme! Dans la vie et dans mon lit !

-Plus jamais tu ne me toucheras ! s'exclama-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Tu crois ça !

Le ton qu 'il employa la paralysa, il s'avança brusquement vers elle, la poussa sur le lit et s'appuya sur elle.

« Non il ne fera pas ça, il sait pourtant »

Ses pensées n'était plus du tout cohérentes : «_ Quelle puissance corps sur moi, je m'éloigne indécence ! Sales ses mots m'ont déchirées ; ma langue saigne. Quelle défense ? J'oublie mes sens, me conforte dans mes maux. Et mes yeux se souviennent. Il a ouvert les portes. Le roi déshonore sa reine. Les cris de nos deux corps... Les jambes sont étendues. Une absence... Ma vie s'était suspendue. Sa violence lentement m'efface, me saccage et me pose. L'animal se déchaîne. Mes souvenirs s'en moquent. Je subis l'hôte et sa haine. Les plis de nos deux corps, morts. J'essaie d'en sortir, de m'aimer, de sourire. Sa joyeuse tendance acide m'offre des minutes placides. Je me tourne une fois, deux fois : je prends le rythme qu'il m'octroie. Il enfonce de ses mains ; il permet la chaleur à l'abîme encore abîmée. Il invoque. Je chuchote sa mort autant que la mienne à l'instant. Oui... Il me vole. L'amant s'adonne à ses rêves et plus aucune trêve jusqu'au bonheur ultime de son odeur humide sur ma peau. Puis l'écume de son effort est bue par ma bouche qu'il entrouvre et qu'il force. Mais l'éphémère te possède. Tu me rends froide, neutre... morte.»_

Lorsque Vador se leva enfin, il regarda sa femme. Elle avait le regard vide, saignait en plusieurs endroits. Elle le regarda, elle n'avait plus de force pour se lever mais elle articula nettement :

-Je te hais, je te méprise…

Ne pouvant supporter cette vision plus longtemps, il s'habilla, sortit de sa chambre sans un regard pour celle qu'il avait violenté. A peine il sortit, qu'il tapa dans la carlingue du vaisseau laissant une trace profonde dans le métal pourtant solide. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, elle ne le lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais. Il l'entendit hurler, mais ne se tourna pas, il verrait ce soir…

Elle pleura, hurla à en vider l'air de ses poumons, elle se traîna tant bien que mal, ses cuisses la faisaient terriblement souffrir, sans compter tous les autres endroits où il l'avait frappé, griffé, même mordu. Le goût de sang encore dans sa bouche, elle se pencha dans l'évier et vomit. La première fois qu'elle avait été violée, ça avait été par un inconnu, il n'avait eu le temps de presque rien faire à par lui arracher ses vêtements. Là c'était son mari, une personne en qui elle avait confiance... Elle voulait sa mort et elle l'aurait. Elle rampa presque jusqu'à la baignoire et se lava, frottant, mais les bleus et les cicatrices ne partaient pas avec du savon... Elle prit une robe et se regarda dans un miroir; sa lèvre était ouverte, ses cheveux complètement décoiffés, elle attrapa une cape, en rabattit la capuche. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit sur le vaisseau ne la regarde. Elle sortit de cette piècequ'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir, ce lit, où les draps déchirés portaient encore des marques de sang...

Elle courut dans les couloirs puis monta à bord d'un vaisseau. Vador n'avait laissé aucune protection, il pensait vraiment qu'elle resterait ! Elle démarra puis sanglota, toute cette pression accumulée, pendant toutes ces années... Chaque fois, elle se voilait la face, ne voulant pas voir les meurtres de sang froid que commettait son mari, au service d'un empire qui ne représentait rien à ses yeux.

Elle devait trouver la base rebelle, elle se concentra suffisamment pour localiser Leïa. Dès qu'elle fut certaine de la planète, elle y dirigea le vaisseau.

A peine posa-t-elle le pied sur le sol qu'une vingtaine de rebelles l'encerclèrent. Elle dit d'une voix égale :

-Je veux voir la princesse Leïa.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de donner des ordres, s'exclama ironiquement Han.

-Je crois être en position de réclamer ce que je veux, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Sa puissance avait accru son pouvoir sur les autres mais elle voulait éviter de leur faire le moindre mal.

-Vite faites-moi rentrer ! ordonna t-elle.

Suivie d'une vingtaine de gardes, elle entra dans la base des rebelles, le capitaine leur ordonna de reprendre leur place, puis la conduisit à Leïa.

-Etes-vous une seigneur Sith?

La formulation la fit rire, pas d'un rire joyeux, mais plutôt d'un rire mauvais. Et elle répondit simplement :

-Je suis même plus que cela, je suis la première dame de l'empire.

-La femme de l'empereur ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

-Oh non, voyez-vous j'ai meilleur goût concernant le choix de mon époux, du moins je le croyais…

La profonde tristesse dans la voix de Maheria le fit se taire. Qui avait-elle bien pu épouser à bord de se sinistre vaisseau?

-Vador…, répondit-elle à ses pensées.

-Mais c'est pire, vous mettez en danger la base en étant ici, nous ne pourrons vous garder.

-Ca c'est à moi de le décider ! s'exclama la princesse qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Princesse, je peux vous aider dans la rébellion, je connais bien leur système, argumenta-t-elle.

-Quelles sont vos raisons pour un tel changement de camp ? demanda Han.

-Elles ne regardent que moi.

-Je préférerais les connaître, dit la princesse.

Maheria abaissa sa capuche, révélant ses nombreuses blessures.

-Voulez-vous un médecin ? demanda précipitamment Leïa.

-Non, c'est le prix à payer pour ma bêtise.

-Etes-vous sûre ? réitéra t-elle.

Préférant ne pas continuer sur cette voix, elle changea de sujet :

-J'ai appris la mort d'Obi Wan, cela m'a beaucoup chagriné, c'était plus qu'un ami pour moi, c'était un frère. Mais je voudrais tant revoir Yoda.

-Luke est parti le voir apportant votre message, Obi Wan lui avait dit où le trouver.

« Quelle ironie, c'est le fils qui transmet un message pour sauver celui qu'il veut détruire »

-A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda suspicieusement Solo.

-A rien qui vous regarde directement, capitaine ! répondit-elle.

La princesse fut enchantée de voir quelqu'un clouer le bec à Han Solo.

-Nous ne pouvons lui faire confiance, c'est la femme de Dark Vador !

-Est-ce vrai ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui, c'est exact, il faut que je voie Yoda.

-Que lui voulez-vous à ce Yoda, demanda Han.

-J'étais sa padawan, il me faut de l'aide !

-C'est cette amie, Annie, que vous voulez aider ? Mais qui est-elle ?

Elle regarda Leïa sans comprendre, puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Ani n'est pas une fille, c'est un… homme.

-Pourquoi cette hésitation?

-Car il est mort, mentit-elle.

« Je ne peux rien leur dire, il faut que je voie Yoda, lui seul peut m'aider, si m'aider il peut encore »

-Désolée, s'excusa précipitamment Leïa.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…

Lentement elle se mit à vaciller, puis tomba. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était usée, fatiguée, blessée autant physiquement que mentalement.

-Vite, amenez un médecin, cette femme ne va pas bien du tout.

La princesse s'accroupit :

-Maheria…

-Selanïe, je… ne veux… plus en… entendre se nom…. plus jamais… Maheria…

-Très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons vous soigner.

-Ma raison… de… vivre, je ne sais… même… plus si elle… existe toujours…

-Chut, ne dites pas des choses pareilles…

* * *

Se cache parce qu'elle a peur de la réaction de ses reviewers…

_RAR :_

**Sésé** : Merci pour ton soutien !

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life** : lol alors déjà on dit lorraine, j'veux lire HP ! Au tu me diras si le truc avec ta mère sa à marcher mdr !

**pititsly** : Ben si ils peuvent vaincre la mort, je pense qu'ils peuvent ne pas se modifié physiquement, enfin bref c'était une petite déduction lol, mais non tu te répètes pas, sa fait toujours plaisir se genre de phrase !

**jennifer** : Si je sais, ce que j'écris, j'ai déjà des chapitres d'avances, si je ne l'ai envois pas tous, c'est parce que souvent je remodifie des choses, mais je sais la fin que je veux ne t'en fais pas je la poursuivrais jusqu'ai bout ! La faire lire à Lucas, lol si seulement ! Enfin bref merci pour ta review.

**Galia Rogue** : Merci du compliment, pi pas besoin d'une review ultra longue, même une courte sa fait plaisir !


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteuse **: Le texte en italique sont les paroles de la chanson pourquoi de eths !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

Quelque part dans l'espace, Luke avait trouvé Yoda. Il l'avait d'abord pris pour un vieil extraterrestre sans intérêt mais s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. Il s'entraînait dur lorsque que lui revint le message qu'il devait transmettre :  
-Yoda, une femme du nom de Maheria a demandé à une de mes amies de vous transmettre un message !  
-Ce nom inconnu m'est, le message quel est-il ?  
-Qu'elle n'a pas totalement sombré, qu'il lui faut de l'aide, car Annie devient incontrôlable, elle n'a presque plus aucune prise sur lui. Elle le sent s'échapper de jour en jour. Il faut absolument le ramener du coté lumineux de la Force, récita t-il comme on récite une leçon.  
Yoda regarda Luke, ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne :  
-Selanïe, ma padawan, vivante encore elle est !  
-Vous la connaissez donc ?  
-Oui, la voir il me faut, ton entraînement sur la base tu continueras.  
-Sur la base, vous voulez y aller?  
-Oui, sa présence là bas je sens, avant la recontacter j'aurais dû ! se reprocha yoda  
-Très bien allons-y !  
-Avant me prévenir tu aurais dû !  
-Désolé, je n'y pensais plus...

Sur le vaisseau, Vador, après une courte entrevue avec l'empereur, décida d'aller voir sa femme pour s'excuser. Il entra dans la chambre, elle était vide, de nombreux objets avaient été jetés à terre avec rage. Il lança une équipe de recherche mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.  
« Elle s'est enfuie ! Comment a-t-elle osé me quitter... »  
-Peut-être Maheria en aime t-elle un autre, insinua l'empereur.  
-Jamais elle ne m'aurait trompé ! Pas avec quelqu'un sur ce vaisseau en tout cas !  
-Les femmes sont imprévisibles. A toi de la retrouver, elle pourrait être dangereuse, elle est au courant de tout, peut-être faudra t-il la tuer...  
-Non !  
-Si elle s'est alliée avec nos ennemis, ce sera nécessaire. Ou alors passe-lui ceci, c'est un collier qui fera qu'elle t'obéira. Appose ton empreinte digitale sur la pierre au milieu et elle te reviendra !  
Il prit le collier, résolu à ne pourtant pas s'en servir et le mit dans sa poche.  
-La construction de la nouvelle étoile va commencer, général Vador.  
-Je sais, c'est pour cela qu'il faut que je la retrouve, avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise…

A la base rebelle

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que Maheria se trouvait à bord, Leïa avait veillé sur elle, mais elle ne voulait pas parler, juste Selanïe c'est la seule information qu'elle aurait. Elle parti rejoindre Han qui lui demanda :  
-Comment va-t-elle ?  
-Physiquement, ses blessures son déjà pratiquement toutes guéries, mais psychologiquement, elles ne se refermeront peut-être jamais.  
-Vous avez réussi à lui faire dire autre chose?  
-Et bien apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'est fait violer!  
-Non ce n'est pas la première fois, et j'apprécierais que vous ne parliez pas dans mon dos ! s'exclama celle-ci.  
-Désolée Sela, s'excusa la princesse.  
-Sela, répéta-t-elle, ça fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'a nommé ainsi...

La princesse n'avait pas fait exprès de raccourcir son prénom, c'était venu naturellement. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, quand tout d'un coup, Selanïe se mit à courir elle avait senti une présence, elle sortit pour accueillir :  
-Yoda, oh mon maître!  
Elle se mit à sa hauteur, dans la neige glacée qu'elle semblait à peine sentir et elle enlaça Yoda, comme pour retrouver appui.  
-Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner ?  
-Selanïe, beaucoup de bêtises tu as fait, le prix tu n'as déjà que trop cher payé, tuer celui qui t'a fait cela nous devons.  
-Non, on peut le faire revenir du bon coté j'en suis sûre !  
-Le regarder dans les yeux pourras-tu encore ? demanda le jedi.  
-Ce n'était pas lui, c'était le coté obscur, murmura-t-elle à peine convaincue par sa propre phrase.  
-Celui que tu aimes, mort est. Une raison, tu dois te faire.  
-Non, il est encore en lui et je sais comment le faire revenir.  
Elle regarda Luke, oh comme il ressemblait à son père!  
-Le garçon en dehors de tout ça tu dois laisser ! s'exclama Yoda.  
-Mais il est le seul qui pourra le faire changer d'avis, implora t-elle.  
-Suffit, enfant tu n'es plus, te répéter les choses il n'est plus la peine.  
-Mais alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
-Ta souffrance j'ai senti, ton viol… vérifier une chose je voudrais.  
-De quoi s'agit-il ?  
Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son ventre en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Il les rouvrit et la regarda gravement.  
-Une décision douloureuse, prendre tu vas devoir.  
Elle sonda le regard de Yoda.  
-Quelle est-elle ?  
-Garder, ou tuer l'enfant qui en toi.

Elle mit quelque temps à assimiler se que son maître venait de dire, elle allait avoir un enfant d'un monstre, un enfant issu d'un viol. Si elle le gardait, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser au père, mais si elle le tuait, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi était-elle partie avec lui ? Pourquoi ce jour-là ne l'avait-elle pas tué ? Pourquoi ?

_Regarde c' que tu m'as fais ! Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir. Mes yeux aveugles, ma bouche vomit. Tu bouffes ma haine, mon corps qui pourrit. Je n'trouve plus ma place dans son plaisir. Il m'a pompé les restes d'innocence. La mauvaise herbe semée dans mon ventre… J'n'ai ni remords ni regret. J'n'éprouve plus rien pour personne. Pourquoi ? Regarde c'que tu m'as fais ! Le regard vide et le coeur blanc. Je me voue, tu vois, mais fait semblant. J'ai appris à rester sèche et seule. La main absente a volé l'émotion. Je n'arrive plus à avoir de dévotion, ni la putain de célèbre affection. Et quand j'obtiens tout c'que je veux, j'n'en veux plus, me lasse, et le détruis. Pourquoi? Regarde c'que tu m'as fais! Tu vois, c'est plus fort que moi, mais toi, tu n'y échapperas pas. La vie, comme tu la vois, est, chaque jour, différente pour moi. Tu aimes autrui et tu partages... Je crois que moi je n'connais pas. Viens et approche-toi de moi! Sens l'enfer grandir en moi_.

Elle tomba, la main crispée sur son ventre, ses pensées s'envolant entrant dans l'esprit de Vador qui se prit la tête des deux mains. Il hurla, la voix était tellement forte tellement haineuse, il comprit à peine, ça venait de Maheria. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, qu'il s'excuse.

Elle se réveilla deux jours après, Luke allait partir pour tuer Vador, ayant appris que celui-ci était son père. Il était éffondré, au chevet de celle qu'il pensait être sa mère. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit le jeune garçon à son chevet, elle posa une main dans ses cheveux :  
-Luke, murmura t-elle faiblement.  
Il leva vers elle un regard endormi, sa tête était remplie de questions.  
-Vas-y pose moi tes questions, elles te rongent.  
Il se sentit tout à fait réveillé, et demanda :  
-Est-ce vrai que Vador est mon père? Pourtant Obi Wan m'a dit que Vador avait tué mon père...  
-Ce que t'as dit Obi Wan est à moitié vrai, mais le mot consumé aurait été plus approprié.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Tutoie-moi s'il te plait. Et bien Vador est génétiquement ton père, mais avant de devenir mauvais, il se nommait Anakin, Anakin Skywalker. C'était un jedi puissant. Petit, il était désintéressé, puis en grandissant il est devenu de plus en plus arrogant, mais pourtant toujours d'une extrême gentillesse...  
En prononçant ces paroles elle revivait des souvenirs, une douleur la transperça au cœur, elle l'avait perdu, elle haïssait tellement l'empereur. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, elle ne supportait plus ça, elle murmura en étouffant un sanglot :  
-Ani, ou es-tu ?  
-Mais s'il est mon père, cela fait que vous êtes ma mère ?  
Elle le regarda, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, comme il ressemblait à son père c'en était douloureux...  
-Non, ton père et moi étions amis d'enfance, ta mère était une femme d'une grande beauté, mais ce n'est pas moi... dit-elle durement.  
-Pourquoi un ton si froid ?  
-Elle était, disons d'une grande naïveté, elle s'est laissée mourir après v… t'avoir mis au monde, mourir d'amour, puis pour essayer de garder un contrôle sur ton père, je suis partie avec lui dans le mal. Je l'aimais, je l'aime encore malgré tout, et pour cela je me déteste, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le garder, l'empereur nous a mariés. Et puis la déchéance a commencé, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai sombré à mon tour... Et puis un jour j'ai vu les meurtres, et je ne l'ai plus supporté, je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités, et il ne l'a pas supporté non plus, tu en vois le résultat…

Elle avait tout débité sans s'interrompre, évitant soigneusement de dire à Luke que pour elle c'était à cause de Padmé qu'Ani était devenu Vador.  
Il la regarda, il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit sa mère, retrouver en quelques sortes ses racines. Elle s'assit dans son lit, puis lentement dans un geste maternel qui l'étonna elle-même, elle prit Luke dans ses bras. Et il pleurèrent ensemble, elle pour avoir perdu son ami, et lui pour avoir retrouvé un père malfaisant. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux. Leïa arriva dans la chambre, et les regarda, le visage de son amie paraissait serein mais fatigué et marqué de nombreuses cicatrices. Quant à Luke, il paraissait à ce moment à en paix avec le monde. Elle referma délicatement la porte, et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Han Solo.  
-Comment va–t-elle ? demanda t-il.  
-Elle semble remise, assura Leïa.  
-As-tu vu Luke, Yoda le cherche.  
-Oui, il est à son chevet et s'est endormi à ses côtés, laissons-les, nous les réveillerons dans quelques heures.  
-Très bien.

* * *

RAR :

**Sésé** : Je me doute que sa n'a pas su faire plaisir à beaucoup de monde, moi-même je me haïssais quand j'ai écris incorporé une chanson de mon groupe préféré, ce que j'ai refais (toujours le texte en italique). Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce partiel t'as plus également !

**pititsly** : Bon ben voilà la suite que tu pourras pas lire avant le 22, et puis dsl pour t'avoir traumatisé lol

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life** : J'suis pas méchante ! Non mais ! Désolé pour les fans de Anakin (dont je fais parti) mais bon on va dire c'est pas lui, c'est Vador lol, Bref la chouchoute complètement folle de l'ouest je t'envoi vite le chapitre 13 !


	13. Chapter 13

Note de l'auteuse : Salut à tous ! Bon je pars jusqu'au 20 aoutet ensuite il est possible que je reparte encore donc je ne sais pas quand est-ce-que je publirais la suite... désolée 

* * *

Chapitre 13

Cela faisait bientôt huit mois que l'ex-première dame de l'empire s'était réfugiée à la base rebelle. Son ventre avait considérablement grossi mais elle aidait Yoda à former Luke, le jeune homme était très réceptif à l'enseignement. Les jours défilaient et se ressemblaient, quelques missions pour faire échouer l'empire, mais celui-ci restait calme, trop calme… Ils devaient préparer quelque chose. Un jour, Selanïe prit une décision. Elle alla voir Leïa et lui dit :

-Je voudrais accoucher sur ma planète.

-Bien sur, mais de quelle planète es-tu originaire ? Nous t'y conduirons.

-Je viens d'une des lunes de Numenor.

Leïa regarda son amie. Elle se rappelait d'une légende, qui disait que sur les lunes de Numenor, se trouvait les plus belles créatures de l'univers : les anges.

-Mais…

Les anges étaient censés avoir de grandes ailes.

-Je sais, je n'en n'ai pas l'apparence, c'est parce que je ne suis pas restée sur la lune. Mon père, un grand ami de Yoda désirait me conduire sur Coruscant afin d'y recevoir l'entraînement Jedi, mais nous avons été attaqués, ils ont tué mon père et m'ont…. Ils l'ont violé…, acheva t-elle dans un souffle rapide.

Elle n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire, même Anakin n'était pas au courant.

-Yoda m'a sauvée, j'aurais dû retourner chez moi, mais je ne voulais pas affronter ma mère. J'avais peur du regard qu'elle aurait sur moi, maintenant je réalise mon erreur. Je veux accoucher, là-bas mon enfant sera en sécurité…

Leïa était sidérée. Elle avait devant elle une des plus sages et une des plus belles créatures de la galaxie. Elle ressentit alors une haine, pour son violeur et pour son mari.

-Ton regard sur moi ne doit pas changer, je vais aller récupérer mes ailes.

-Mais alors ce n'est pas le côté obscur qui t'a préservé, c'est tout simplement ta nature ! Tu n'as jamais vraiment sombré !

-Non, c'est exact.

-Il me faut rester, mais je pense que Luke et Yoda devraient t'accompagner, pour ta sécurité et celle de l'enfant.

-Bien entendu.

Quelques jours plus tard, un vaisseau était préparé pour le voyage, qui allait durer la moitié d'une journée.

Un peu avant l'arrivée, Yoda vint près de son ancienne padawan :

-Prête es-tu?

-Cela fait trop longtemps que je remets ce voyage, un jour ou l'autre, je devrais les recevoir. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'appréhende, c'est mon apparence, elle pourrait totalement se modifier. Ou mes ailes pourraient m'être refusées… Pure, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne le suis plus…

-T'en faire tu ne dois pas, ton âme blanche reste, même, si tachée elle est…

Lorsque Selanïe arriva, elle jeta un regard à sa lune. Le paysage était aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs, une délégation les attendait. Une femme se tenait au centre, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils paraissaient blancs. Une robe bleue, vaporeuse, dessinait superbement sa silhouette parfaite. De grandes ailes, d'une blancheur immaculée, donnaient l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler pour disparaître dans le ciel d'un bleu violacé. Elle s'avança avec une grâce surprenante.

-Maman ! s'exclama Selanïe.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci caressa lentement ses cheveux, savourant le plaisir de pouvoir, enfin, serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tant manqué durant ses longues années, depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de son mari, elle avait espéré la revoir, puis s'était résignée lorsqu'elle avait appris son mariage avec le seigneur Vador.

-Ma fille, tu vas revoir tes ailes, dès que tu auras donné naissance à ton enfant.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix mélodieuse et calme, comme si jamais elles n'avaient été séparées.

-Je voudrais te présenter Yoda, c'était un ami de papa, et Luke, un ami…

-Presque un fils, termina Urielle à sa place.

-Oui…

Un des anges présents dit dans leur langue, c'était comme un doux chant très calme :

-_Ma reine, retournons au palais, votre fille devrait se reposer._

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'immense palais, il semblait être fait de cristal. Des anges possédant des ailes de diverses tailles, formes et couleurs affichaient tous un air calme et sage, tous était bien coiffés et bien habillés. Luke essaya vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux et de défroisser ses vêtements. Selanïe posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, personne ici ne faisait attention à ce genre de détails.

Pendant deux semaines, aucun élément perturbateur ne vint rompre la tranquillité des invités. Luke continuait son entraînement avec Yoda. Il faisait beaucoup de progrès, il deviendrait aussi fort que son père, c'était certain.

Un matin Selanïe fut conduit en urgence en salle d'accouchement, sa mère Yoda et Luke à ses côtés. Après deux heures de travail, il fut annoncé qu'elle avait une petite fille. Ils la déposèrent dans ses bras et Selanïe la regarda en souriant. Elle représentait pourtant le fruit d'un viol, mais ce petit être était si innocent...

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda Luke attendrit par le spectacle

-Shmi, murmura t-elle.

Une ange lui prit l'enfant des bras pour la nettoyer. Ce jour serait le plus beau de sa vie. Elle s'endormit, avec pour la première fois de sa vie, une vraie raison de se réveiller.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la nouvelle maman se présenta devant le conseil, elle était vêtue du même genre de robe que sa mère, mais la sienne du même violet sombre que ses yeux. Deux larges trous étaient visibles dans son dos, pour que les ailes puissent librement se développer. Elle s'agenouilla. Le plus vieux et le plus sage des anges se leva, et dit de sa voix chantante :

-_Selanïe, torturée ton âme est, la vie ne t'a pas épargnée, des cicatrices parcourent ton corps et ton esprit, celles sur ta peau, dorénavant ne seront plus, celles de ton esprit toi seule peux les guérir, si guérir elles peuvent être. Tes ailes aujourd'hui tu vas recevoir. _

Il leva ses mains, tout le conseil l'imita. D'un coup, un cri de pure douleur se fit entendre, Selanïe était allongée par terre. Deux plaies béantes se formèrent dans son dos.

-Est-ce normal qu'elle ait si mal ? s'alarma Luke.

-Pour elle oui, plus l'esprit est plein de douleur, de souffrance et de haine, plus cela fait mal, c'est comme cela qu'elle chasse ses démons. Et sa vie est emplie de malheur, mes ailes à moi se sont déployées dans une douceur extrême…

Deux grandes ailes d'un noir d'encre sortirent, chaque plume semblait plus noire que la nuit elle-même et pourtant dans chacune d'entre elles, on croyait distinguer des étoiles. Soudain toute douleur disparut, elle se leva, essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui avaient coulé. Elle déploya largement ses ailes, et s'envola vers le plafond puis redescendit.

-Comme elle a dû souffrir pour que ses ailes aient pris cette teinte ! s'exclama un membre du conseil.

Elle se posa délicatement sur le sol. Sa mère la fixait fièrement.

-Ma fille, il faut que tu détruises l'empereur, et Vador…, commença t-elle.

-Vador, oui mais Anakin ne mourra pas !

-Anakin est déjà mort ! s'exclama sa mère exaspérée.

Cette discussion elles l'avaient eu de nombreuses fois depuis son arrivée.

-Je pense comme Selanïe, il doit y avoir du bon encore en lui ! s'exclama soudain Luke.

-Je ne veux pas commencer de débat maintenant, dit la nouvelle ange, je veux juste aller voire ma fille, et puis dormir.

Elle rentra ses ailes, et partit vers sa chambre. La petite dormait, elle aurait les yeux mauves comme sa mère, mais elle hériterait des cheveux châtain d' Anakin. Shmi remuait, elle se mit à pleurer. Selanïe la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Cette tranquillité était trop belle pour durer, elle en était consciente. Elle devait partir pour ne pas menacer la dernière terre encore paisible de l'empire. Et elle prendrait Shmi avec elle. Elle n'arriverait pas de toute façon à la cacher à son père et peut-être changera t-il...

Au matin, elle se réveilla à cause d'une personne qui s'acharnait à la faire sortir de son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle crut qu'elle était encore dans un rêve, puis se leva précipitamment, et s'exclama:

-Waste Jiz !

-Et oui, d'après ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce!

-Non, par contre toi…

-Hé oui, j'ai vieilli !

Ses cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de mèches grises, de fines rides traversaient son visage, qui malgré les années et la situation actuelle, continuait d'être rieur. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Des larmes coulèrent de leurs joues, et ils s'enlacèrent, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis après quelques minutes, leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, et ils se mirent à rire. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ri! Mais leur hilarité réveilla Shmi, qui se mit à pleurer. Sela courut dans la chambre de la petite. Une fois calmée, les deux amis descendirent. Lorsque Luke la vit, il en resta bouche bée, elle était resplendissante. Il lui sourit également, lorsque soudain Waste Jiz s'arrêta et demanda :

-Tes ailes, elles sont noire n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, assura t-elle comment le sais-tu?

Il lui raconta ses impressions, la fois ou il l'avait empêché de se tuer…

_RAR : _

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life** : Merci pour ta review, pi ben évite de lui piquer se serai dommage pour la fin de la fic lol ! Autrement ben voilà le chapitre 12 que tu as déjà lu et que tu as corrigé ! Merci beaucoup !

**Sésé** : J'espère que ce partiel la aussi t'as intéressé, Anakin est un peu mis de coté sur ce chapitre là, mais bon il reviendra dans le prochain !

**Jen** : Les chapitres son publiés, pareil pour tout le monde, il y a juste ma correctrice qui les a, à l'avance ! Autrement merci pour ton compliment !


	14. Chapter 14

**Blabla de l'auteuse** : Désolés j'aié té un peu longue mais ces derniers temps j'ai pas mal bougé, mais me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre un peu cour surment, mais je me ratraperais dans le prochain ! Les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14**

Les années s'écoulèrent, Luke était devenu puissant, presque autant que son père, ses progrès étaient époustouflants. La ressemblance devenait de plus en plus frappante et douloureuse, pour Selanïe, elle est Waste Jiz, passait les longues soirées à évoquer le passé, ou a s'occupé de Shmi qui avait maintenant 3 ans. La petite avait hérité des yeux violet de sa mère et de la chevelure chatain de son père. Elle serait une ange le conseil l'avait assuré, et Yoda commençait à lui enseigné des principes Jedis. La petite adorait jouer avec les oreille du petit extraterrestre vert qu'elle considérait un peu comme son grand père.

Tout cela était trop beau pour durée…

Et puis une nuit, Selanïe senti une présence dans sa chambre, elle se réveilla brusquement et courut jusqu'au petit lit de sa fille :

-Maman, il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce, dit la petite fille apeurée ses longs cheveux tout emmêler

-Chut, calme toi…, tenta de rassuré Selanïe

Elle fut interrompit par un bruit de pas, elle se retourna vivement sa fille pendu a son cou, et son cœur s'arrêta, devant elle se trouvait, celui qu'elle avait fuis, elle voulut hurler, mais Anakin posa sa main sur sa bouche en un quart de seconde et murmura :

-Alors on me fait des cachotteries, dit moi ma puce, ta maman ta déjà t-elle parler de ton père ?

Selanïe, avait préféré tous expliquer à sa fille, avec des mots simples, Shmi, regarda son père, qu'elle venait de reconnaître.

-T'es un méchant ! s'exclama candidement la petite prenant une mine furieuse qui aurait été comique dans une autre situation

-Ce n'est pas très beau, de dire des horreurs sur moi à notre fille ! ironisa Vador

Il n'avait pas retiré sa main de dessus sa bouche, ses yeux étaient exorbités et elle tremblait, paralyser par le simple contacte de sa main sur sa bouche.

-Tu vas me promettre de ne pas crier, et puis je retirerais ma main, tu hoches la tête, pour oui…

Elle s'exécuta, et il retira lentement sa main, et elle fronça les sourcils, et implora :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, laisse moi tranquille…

-Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me reviennes, dit-il calmement

Elle le regarda, serrant sa fille contre elle.

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'as détruit ! Tu étais la seul personnesurlaquelle je pensais pouvoir conté !

Mais tu le peux toujours, allez viens, repartons, un vaisseau nous attends !

Il s'approcha, Selanïe était paralysé.

-De plus, avec toute la puissance dont tu es capables, nous pourrions renversé l'empereur et prendre sa place…

Elle le fixa. Shmi regarda son père apeuré. Mais curieuse, elle s'avança vers lui.

-Shmi reviens, non ! s'exclama sa mère

-Shmi, répéta le seigneur sith, en fixant la petite fille qui allait a sa rencontre, il se baissa et la souleva

Une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux lorsqu'il les posa sur celle qui était sa femme. Elle baissa la tête dépitée. Elle s'avança résigné vers Anakin, il lui lança un regard victorieux

-Sa m'aurait embêter d'avoir à utiliser le collier, notre fille est une arme bien plus efficace.

Elle ignorait ce qu'était le collier mais, elle préférait à la refélectionl'ignorer. Elle aurait voulu courir s'enfuir à toute jambes, mais qui sais ce qu'il aurait pu faire de sa fille. Elle le suivait sans bruit, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, le palais semblait bizarre. Elle se retourna vers sa fille elle s'était arrêté, et tenais la main d'Anakin. Soin visage était totalement immobile. Puis elle se mit à crier, de toutes ses forces.

Selanïe se réveilla en sueur, c'était le matin, elle repoussa ses draps et couru jusqu'au lit de sa fille : il était vide. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues, elle hurla, et tomba en pleure sur le lit de sa fille. Waste Jiz arriva en trombe, voyant son amie, il comprit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va la retrouver. Je vais prévenir les gardes.

-Je vais m'en allez, je vais retourner sur se maudit vaisseau c'est sa qu'il veut et bien j'irais, je récupérerai ma fille !

-Toute seule tu n'y parviendras pas ! s'exclama celui-ci inquiet

Il le faut pourtant, et je m'inquiete cela fait un moment déjà que nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de Leïa. Luke devrait allez voir comment va sa sœur…..

-Quoi !

Luke venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et n'en crus pas ses oreilles, Leïa était sa sœur. Il regarda alternativement Selanïe et Waste Jiz.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit !

-Luke, tu ne sais pas encore convenablement fermé ton esprit, c'était pour que ton père ne la sache pas pour la protégée !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et affirma :

-Je comprends, mais, c'est……. Inattendue !

-Bien maintenant il faut que je parte,je retourne sur se vaisseau, Luke je te transmettrais des informations par la pensé, n'y répond pas tu n'es pas assez expérimenté. Waste Jiz toi tu me donneras des nouvelles, prendre plusieurs contactes et plus prudent.

Selanïe c'était levé, elle donnait des ordres, un vrai général, les deux hommes dans la pièce admiraient cette femme qui même ayant traversé les pires épreuves, restait forte.

Elle parti, en trombe trouvé sa mère, lui expliqua ce qui c'était passer, Urielle lui recommanda d'être prudente, la sécurité allaient être renforcé, il y avait un traître par mis eux, et ils seraient banni. Elle enlaça sa mère une dernière fois. Puis s'en alla retrouver Yoda, lui était déjà au courant il l'attendait, il lui donna une ancienne amulette jedi qui la protégerais du coté obscur.

Elle monta dans un vaisseau et quitta le cœur lourd la tranquillité de sa lune…

* * *

RAR :

**jen** : Merci pour tes compliements sa fait plaisir, une intrue dans sw, je vais l'avancé ! Mais bon sa vas malheureusement bientôt être la rentrée, alors..., sa vas peut-être un peu long, mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas !

**Sésé** : J'espère aussi qu'il vas changé, parfois j'ai l'impression que ces personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête ! ;)

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life**: Bon ben voiilà la suite, tu m'as fait une belle frayeur ! Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait bien rire, oui t'es pas la folle de l'ouest pour rien lol !

**Azuria** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Cornett**: Je suis contente que tu sois re là (et que tu parles toujours français lol). Merci pour ce chapitre ! Tant que j'y pense je reprend les cour le 2 septembre (c'est dans pas longtemps :'( !)

**chise** : Ben faut pas te tuer à la tache tu pouvais prendre ton temps pour les lires lol ! Mais bon sa fait plaisir et bien pour la réaction d'Ani... il faudrat attendre le prochain chapitre ! lol

**jedigirl2**: Le voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plairas !


End file.
